


Bundled Up Together

by wayward_stranger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, AsaNoya - Freeform, Bokuaka - Freeform, Drabbles, F/F, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, KenmaHina, KurooKenma, M/M, Multi-ships, Music, One-Shots, Romance, Song Lyrics, akaken, bokuroo - Freeform, completed work, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, kiyoyachi - Freeform, kurotsukki - Freeform, tsukkiyama - Freeform, yakulev - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6550429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_stranger/pseuds/wayward_stranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of one-shots based on love songs that I like. (I call them SongFicShots). There are multiple pairings and some characters may overlap between pairings. Hope you all enjoy and I might take requests someday :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Morning - KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo wakes up to a sleeping Kenma beside him on a lazy Sunday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! Hope you all like it~
> 
> Artist/Band: Maroon 5  
> Pairing: KurooxKenma

_Sunday morning, rain is falling_

Kuroo woke up to find the curtains drawn completely at the sides of the window. Raindrops hit the glass panes of the window making a rhythmic pitter-patter sound. The weather was one of those weird sunny and rainy combinations so the sky wasn’t completely gray. The raindrops that stuck to the glass shone from the sunlight coming in through the windows.  

_Steal some covers, share some skin_

Beside him, the blankets stirred with movement and a head of blonde and black hair emerged slightly from underneath. Kuroo smiled, remembering that Kenma stayed over that night. Kuroo managed to put away his game once it got too late and the two had cuddled together under the blankets, sharing their warmth while they slept. He reached a hand out and began stroking his soft hair.

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments_

Kuroo pulled the blankets down slightly to reveal his boyfriend’s sleeping face. He slept just like a cat: legs and arms curled up into himself. His head resting on the pillow with a peaceful expression settled on his face. He leaned over to his ear and whispered a gentle “Wake up Kenma…”

_It’s unforgettable, you twist to fit the mold that I am in_

“Mmmm…” he groaned in response as his face scrunched up. Kuroo resisted the urge to poke his nose or squish his cheeks. Kenma buried himself into Kuroo’s side and pulled the blankets over his head.

_Fingers trace your every outline, oh yeah_

Kuroo chuckled and continued to comb his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, knowing that he liked it a lot whenever he did that. His thumb reached down to draw circles on his cheeks that were sprinkled with tiny, tiny freckles that Kuroo loved.

_That maybe all I need, in darkness she is all I see_

“Kenma, you have to wake up. It’s too late to be sleeping already,” he said, giving his shoulder a nudge with his hand.

“Shut up Kuroo,” he responded, swatting the older boy’s hand away. “It’s Sunday anyway. That means I get to sleep as much as I want.”

_Change of weather, still together when it ends_

Kuroo gazed out the window. Even the lazy weather seemed to agree with Kenma. The rain showed no signs of stopping which meant that the two would probably spend their Sunday together indoors. Kenma hated being outside during the rain anyway.

_Paint a picture with my hands_

Kuroo chuckled and lay back down on the bed, pulling Kenma closer to his chest. The blonde-haired boy moaned in response and opened his eyes to reveal golden-colored pupils. His expression looked like a pissed-off cat that was woken up from its nap. Not like there was any difference between the two.

_That someday it would lead me back to you_

“Fine, you win Kenma. We’ll laze around in bed as much as you want,” Kuroo smirked. Kenma hummed and buried his back in between his pillow and Kuroo’s side.

“However…” Kuroo continued, flashing a grin at Kenma who had just closed his eyes to go back to sleep. “I get to do…this!” He wrapped his arms and legs tightly around the smaller boy beside him. Kenma gave a small yelp which was later muffled by Kuroo rubbing his nose against his.

“Kuroo…” he said, looking even more like a really pissed-off cat. A small blush dusted his cheeks and he wrapped himself up tighter in the blankets.

_Driving slow on Sunday Morning, and I ain’t never want to leave_

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Kuroo chuckled, not looking sorry at all for what he did.

“Whatever… just let me sleep…” Kenma grumbled, the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile that even Kuroo couldn’t miss.

“Sure, Kenma,” he answered, hugging Kenma to his chest. He buried his face in the shorter boy’s sweet-smelling hair. Kenma nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s neck, a hidden but content smile etched on his face.

“’Night… Kuroo,” he yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this song! Please leave kudos if you liked it or comment~


	2. Hey There Delilah - AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi arrives at his dorm room tired and is greeted with a video message from Noya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist/Band: Plain White Tees  
> Pairing: AsahixNishinoya

_Hey there Delilah, what’s it like in New York City?_

Asahi walked into his dorm room and instantly crashed into his bed. He was exhausted from class, volleyball practice, and writing a paper in the library that was due to next day. Groaning, he remembered the other paper he had to do that was due in three days. College was much harder than high school and Asahi foolishly thought that he would be ready for it.

_I’m a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty_

Last year, he would usually rely on Noya to brighten his day up whenever he was feeling rough. Asahi loved how effortlessly he did it. By just being Nishinoya Yuu, his boyfriend had been able to cheer him up with a snap of a finger. That’s why it broke Asahi’s heart when he soon realized that he would have to part with him once he entered college.

_Hey there Delilah, don’t you worry about the distance_

Sighing deeply, he sat up on his bed and turned on his laptop. He automatically checked his Skype for any messages from Noya and he was pleasantly surprised when he found a video and a single message in their conversation. Asahi smiled fondly at the laptop screen. Noya was really good at playing the guitar and his voice sounded amazing. Sometimes he sent Asahi some of his covers which he received gratefully.

_I’m right here if you get lonely, give this song another listen_

The message that came with the video was short and simple. ‘Hey Asahi! You better not be dead from all the college homework. If you are, here’s a song from me to bring you back to life ;)’ Asahi let out a small chuckle as he played the song.

_Close your eyes_

The first thing he heard was the sound of guitar plucking, and then Noya’s voice which came flowing out of the speakers. Asahi thought about what a pity it was that he couldn’t hear it live with Noya in front and singing directly to him.

_Listen to my voice it’s my disguise_

The song was sung beautifully, like always. But there was always something else that Asahi loved about Noya’s singing. It was the fact that he sang with so much heart and soul. Even if he wasn’t there with him, he could feel Noya reaching out to him with the music.

_I’m by your side_

And then the song ended way too quickly. But the sound lingered in the air, filling his lonely dorm room with Noya’s presence. As if telling him that he wasn’t truly alone and that he was there with him. Asahi could feel his mood lighten instantly in the span of one song.

_If every simple song I wrote for you would take your breath away_

Asahi smiled, remembering why he had fallen in love with Nishinoya in the first place. He always put his all into everything he did, not being afraid to fall or trip over his own feet. His positive energy managed to reach everyone else and bring out the best in them. When he was with Noya, Asahi felt like he was flying. ‘You truly are a wonder…’ he thought.

_I’d write it all_

His fingers hovered over the keyboard to type up a reply. His chest was full of things he wanted to say but knew wouldn’t be enough to describe what he felt. In that moment, Asahi wished that he could what Noya was always able to do and just simply express what he felt. But he had never been very good with words and expressing what he felt.

_Hey there Delilah, this one’s for you_

So he did it in the only way he knew how. He wrote it in a short phrase that said so little but meant so much.

_Here’s to you_

‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know~!


	3. Your Song - TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima asks Yamaguchi to dance with him at their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like one of my favorite songs so I was really excited with making this. Especially since it's TsukkiYama :D
> 
> Artist/Band: Elton John  
> Pairing: TsukishimaxYamaguchi

_It’s a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

Kei pulls at the necktie tied tightly around the collar of his shirt for what seemed like the fiftieth time that day. The crowd of guests who came to his wedding were slowly decreasing but there was still quite a number of them left behind. His gaze drifted over to where Bokuto and Kuroo were dancing like crazy in the center of the dance floor, most probably from too much liquor. Kenma and Akaashi were seated at a nearby table watching their husbands make complete fools of themselves. ‘I shouldn’t have allowed liquor to be served here,’ he thought.

_I’m not one of those who can easily hide_

Kei’s staring stopped when he and Tadashi had to stand up to say goodbye to Daichi and Sugawara who were leaving. A few more guests started to leave as well but half of the total number of guests still stayed. Most of them were his and Tadashi’s friends from high school and college. Most of them, like Bokuto and Kuroo, showed no signs of wanting to leave soon. ‘How long do these things last anyway?’ he mentally grumbled.

_I know it’s not much but it’s the best I can do_

“Kei? Are you alright?”

A familiar voice brought Kei out of his grumpy thoughts and he turned to look at Tadashi beside him. His forehead was creased with worry and Kei mentally cursed at himself for looking so bored.

“Yeah... I’m just worried about how Kuroo and Bokuto are getting home,” he lied. Tadashi chuckled as he turned to look at them and Kei felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.

“Well, Kenma and Akaashi seem to be used to it so they’ll probably get home alright,” Tadashi said.

_My gift is my song and this one’s for you_

Kei hummed in agreement. He gazed over at Tadashi who was staring down at his hands, no doubt looking at the new ring on his finger. A soft smile had settled on his face and Kei admired the way his dark hair framed his tan, freckled face. Tadashi’s smile reminded Kei about why he was there in the first place. He looked down at his own hands at the ring that Tadashi had slipped on his finger just a few moments ago.

_And you can tell everybody, this is your song_

The song that was playing soon ended and was replaced by a much slower one. Kuroo and Bokuto stopped their active dancing and began to make their way back to the tables with an arm around each other’s back. Beside him, Tadashi hummed and tapped his fingers to the beat of the music. Kei swallowed once he remembered that the two of them hadn’t danced together all day. Tadashi probably didn’t even ask Kei because he knew that he hated dancing. And he did, especially if it was in front of people.

‘Shut up Kei!’ he scolded himself. ‘Today’s Tadashi’s day as much as it is yours. Can’t you see that he’s itching to dance?’ Kei looked over at him and saw that he was still humming and smiling. If dancing together on their wedding day would make Tadashi happy, then Kei would do it.

_It may be quite simple but now that it’s done_

He stood up in his seat and Tadashi looked up in surprise. “Are you going somewhere?” he asked. Kei said nothing and instead held out a hand, trying to keep his gaze steady as he looked into his husband’s eyes. He felt his face heat up but he said those words nonetheless.

“Want to dance?”

_I hope you don’t mind, I hope you don’t mind_

“What?” Tadashi asked, surprise written on his face.

“You want to, don’t you?” Tadashi nodded slowly. Kei reached down and picked up his hand, pulling him up from his chair. “It’s okay, there aren’t that many people anyway…” he grumbled, knowing full well that a lot of the guests were still there. Tadashi’s eyes shone up at him as he smiled.

“Sure, Kei.”

_That I wrote down the words_

The two of them made their way to the center of the dance floor. Kei could feel everyone’s gaze on him and he felt his face and neck heat up. But Tadashi was there in front of him with his hands interlocked behind his neck. The lighting made his freckles look much clearer and Kei felt himself smile as he and Tadashi locked eyes.

_‘How wonderful life is, that you’re in the world’_

Slowly, they began to sway their bodies and move in time to the music. Tadashi continued to hum the tune and Kei joined in as well. His hands were placed on his partner’s hips and he drew him in closer. Tadashi let himself be pulled into Kei and he leaned his head against his chest. He no longer cared about everyone else looking at him. For now, it was just him and Tadashi.

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I’ve ever seen_

Then, Tadashi lifted his head from his partner’s chest and gazed up at him. Kei looked deep into his eyes and saw his own reflection staring back at him with a warm smile on its face. ‘Only you can do that, Tadashi,’ he thought fondly. He leaned in forward and kissed him. His fingers felt the cool metal of the wedding ring on his fingers, a symbol of a new life but with Tadashi with him. Kei could never have felt happier.

_‘How wonderful life is, that you’re in the world’_

He could get used to dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/leave kudos


	4. Collide - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai lost their match against Shiratorizawa and Iwaizumi hates how Oikawa is putting all the blame on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now for some IwaOi's!!
> 
> Artist: Howie Day  
> Pairing: Iwaizumi Hajime x Oikawa Tooru

_The dawn is breaking_

Iwaizumi knew that losing the match would affect their whole team, but the loss hit Oikawa the hardest. He was the team captain after all and everyone in their team listened to his orders without a second thought. They placed all their trust in him to win the game. And Oikawa felt that losing meant that he had broken their trust.

 

_I’m open, you’re closed_

Iwaizumi hated the fact that he put too much of the burden on himself. Whenever he brought it up Oikawa just brushed it off with a smile and an ‘It’s alright, Iwa-chan!’ But Iwaizumi knew better. He knew how much Oikawa pushed himself inside and outside of practice. He knew how much he beat himself up whenever they didn’t win a match or narrowly lost one.

_I follow your ghost_

The game with Shiratorizawa affected all of them. Iwaizumi had tears flowing down his face that he hastily tried to wipe off. The rest of his teammates were crying bitterly as well. Except for Oikawa who had kept his face as stony and neutral as possible. Iwaizumi knew that he was doing his best at keeping the onslaught of emotions from pouring out of him while his team was still around.

_I worry I won’t see your face light up again_

Later on, while he thought that no one was around, Oikawa would cry by himself in the locker room. His fist would connect with the hard wall repeatedly as tears flowed down his cheeks. It broke Iwaizumi’s heart to see him like that and sometimes he wished that Oikawa wasn’t team captain anymore because of all the pressure that was put on his best friend.

“Hey! Trashykawa!” he barked as he entered the locker room. Oikawa looked up at him in surprise and tried to cover up his messy, crying face.

“Ah! Sorry, am I making you all wait? H-hold on, I’ll be done in a second…” he hiccupped as he tried to wipe away the tears on his face.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

“Idiot… the bus left a few minutes ago already,” he said softly as he approached Oikawa.

“Shit. Sorry, Iwa-chan. I have to make you wait now,” he sniffed as he looked at Iwaizumi. “C-could you please wait outside? I’ll be fast.”

“How about I don’t?” Iwaizumi returned, placing a hand on his hip. “So that you don’t have to walk up to me with a fake smile on your face and pretend like nothing’s wrong.”

_And even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

Oikawa’s eyes widened at this until his bottom lip started quivering and his face crumpled up. “Please, Iwa-chan. Please leave…” he choked out. “I d-don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Tooru…” Iwaizumi said softly, gripping his best friend’s wrist tightly. “I’m not that cold-hearted to leave you here by yourself.” He lifted his best friend’s injured hand up and held it gently in his own two hands. Oikawa’s hand was about as large as Iwaizumi’s and just as calloused. The skin on his knuckles was peeling off from punching the wall and bruises were starting to form as well.

“Idiot. You punched the wall too hard, Shittykawa. This will take some time to heal,” he said harshly however his hands turned over Oikawa’s hand gently.

“Sorry…” he mumbled.

_We somehow find you and I collide_

“Sit down,” Iwaizumi ordered which Oikawa obediently followed. He sat down on one of the benches near the lockers while Iwaizumi knelt down before him, still holding his hand. He opened his duffel bag and took out a rolled up bandage that he always kept in a first aid kit. Carefully, Iwaizumi began wrapping the bandage around his friend’s injured hand. Oikawa watched with a soft smile on his face as Iwaizumi carefully and gently wrapped the bandage around his hand.

_I’m quiet you know_

“Hajime… I…”

“Shut up, will you,” he said gruffly as he fastened the bandage tightly in place. He looked up at Oikawa and glared.

“I’m sorry… about letting the team and everyone down…” Oikawa continued, despite what Iwaizumi said. “I’m sorry for making you miss the bus and having to stay here with me.” He sniffled again and wiped at his nose with his shirtsleeve.

_And I found I’m scared to know I’m always on your mind_

“You idiot, I don’t care about missing the bus,” Iwaizumi grumbled. “Sure I’m pissed as hell about not winning against Shiratorizawa but the team gave our all back there. And we stood our own ground against them as well.”

“B-but I wasn’t good enough as a captain!” Oikawa yelled. “I should have tossed to you faster when I had the chance! I should have made my serves better so they wouldn’t receive it! I should have—“

_And even the best fall down sometimes_

Iwaizumi cut him off by pulling him into a tight embrace. “Just shut up for one second, will you Tooru?” he said through gritted teeth. Oikawa froze in surprise at the sudden action, unsure of what to do next.

“Iwa…chan?”

“It’s not your fucking fault that we lost, okay? Everyone on the court did their best and we all made mistakes. Nobody expects us to be perfect and we don’t expect you to be perfect either.”

_And even the stars refuse to shine_

“But… everyone trusted me to lead them to victory…”

“Please. You’d probably have a hard time finding your way out of a paper bag,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “And besides, the team doesn’t expect you to lead them to victory. But they do expect you to bring out the best in them. And you do a pretty good job at that.”

_And out of the dull that fills my mind_

“Hajime…” Oikawa sniffled as new tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.

“That’s why I’m begging you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said as he held Oikawa tighter to his chest. “Stop hurting yourself. You don’t deserve that.”

_We somehow find you and I collide_

“Mmmmkay…” Oikawa nodded. He buried his face in the shirtsleeve of his friend and inhaled the smell of his sweat mixed with the scent of deodorant.

“Promise me, Tooru.”

“I promise.”

_We finally find you and I collide_

“Great,” Iwaizumi said, pulling away from the hug. “Because now we’ll have to catch another bus to go home.”

“Ehehe… Sorry Iwa-chan.” Oikawa grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“Whatever. Just get your ass outside in 5 minutes or I will leave you.” Iwaizumi stood up and started walking away.

“Wait! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out.

“What is it?” he asked, leaning against the doorframe of the locker room.

_Collide_

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? Please comment or leave kudos~


	5. Fast Car - KuroTsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Tsukishima share their dreams of escaping their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This is what I mean by some pairings overlapping so I hope you all don't mind that too much. Anyway, this will be all for this week. Hopefully I get to post a lot more next week too. 
> 
> Artist/Band: Tracy Chapman  
> Pairing: KurooxTsukishima

_You got a fast car, I want a ticket to anywhere_

“And then after that, we can both get a nice house somewhere near the ocean. You’ll work on your book and become a famous author or something like that and I’ll do my painting,” Kuroo finished. He and Tsukishima were laid out on top of the hood of Kuroo’s car that he parked somewhere in a field. Only the two of them were and they enjoyed the privacy of being alone together and away from their families.

_Maybe together we can get somewhere_

Kuroo glanced over at his boyfriend next to him. The blonde was staring up at the starry sky above with a faraway gaze. But Kuroo smiled, knowing that he was paying attention to every word he was saying.

“That seems like a nice plan,” Tsukishima said wistfully. Kuroo’s forehead creased with worry and he moved closer to his boyfriend, grasping his larger hand in his.

“I’m sorry I came too late,” he sighed, resting his head on the taller boy’s shoulder. His dark, messy hair tickled Tsukishima’s chin and face.

_Any place is better_

“It’s okay,” he replied, squeezing Kuroo’s hand in response. “At least you came,” he said, trying to give him a reassuring smile. His boyfriend returned the smile half-heartedly, remembering the incident that happened earlier.

_You got a fast car, I got a plan to get us out of here_

Kei’s parents had gotten into a fight again. His father was drunk and started beating up Kei while his mother locked herself in her room, pretending that nothing was happening. This had been happening to Kei for a long time but since his older brother Akiteru left, he had been receiving the brunt of his father’s attacks. Luckily, Kuroo immediately drove over to his place once Kei sent him an email about what was happening.

_You and I can both get jobs, finally see what it means to be living_

That kind of thing happened at least once every two weeks. Whenever it did, Kuroo would always come by to save Tsukishima in his car and take him for a ride. They never really went anywhere. Kuroo just drove around for the sake of driving with Tsukishima in the passenger seat beside him. The two of them blared music over the speakers and felt the cool night wind on their faces as Kuroo drove along the highways. They dreamed about finally escaping their lives and driving away forever in Kuroo’s car. When they were tired, they’d park someplace and watch the stars while talking about their dreams and plans for the future.

_You got a fast car, is it fast enough so we can fly away?_

The bruises on Tsukishima’s arms and face could be seen clearly in the moonlight. Kuroo gripped his boyfriend’s hand tighter and clenched his other fist. “I’ll definitely get us out of here, okay? I’m sorry to ask you this but please just hold on a bit longer,” he whispered.

Tsukishima looked over at him with a warm and fond smile on his face. Kuroo had to drop high school at an early age due to his parents’ untimely deaths. Now, he was working 3 full-time jobs along with painting during his free time. Tsukishima admired how hard he worked for his dream of becoming an artist but at the same time scolded him for pushing himself too much.

_We gotta make a decision, leave tonight or live and die this way?_

“Yeah. We’ll definitely get out of here,” Tsukishima nodded, turning his body fully to face Kuroo. “After I graduate, I’ll get a scholarship in a university somewhere and we can drive far, far, away from here.”

“We won’t have to rely on anyone but ourselves. We’ll stay in an apartment and I’ll finally get my paintings showcased in a museum somewhere and you’ll finish college,” Kuroo added, moving closer to Tsukishima.

_‘Cause I remember we were driving, driving in your car_

“Then I’ll work hard to write my first book while you continue to impress the world with your paintings. And then after my book gets published we can get a nicer house…”

“And then I’ll live off my art and you’ll continue to write your books. Then we won’t have to worry about anything else again. We won’t have to come back here again,” Kuroo finished. The two of them had their foreheads pressed close together and their faces were only a breath apart.

_I had a feeling that I belong_

“You and me in your car, Kuroo,” Tsukishima smiled. Kuroo grinned back and kissed Tsukishima, pulling him in closer with his left hand against his neck.

_I had a feeling that I could be someone, be someone_

“You and me together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos/comment if you like it! Let me know if you love this song too~!


	6. Wake Me Up - KenHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks about all the things that made him fall in love with Kenma.
> 
> Artist: Ed Sheeran  
> Pairing: Kozume Kenma x Hinata Shouyou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my favorite Ed Sheeran song. Even though it isn't super popular and everything but the way it talks about love is very simple. I wanted to do this justice so I hope you like it~ (even though Hinata and Kenma aren't really my OTP)

_I should ink my skin with your name_

Hinata sat right in front of Kenma inside their favorite café. Like always, Kenma was deeply invested in a new game on his console instead of paying attention to his boyfriend. If it was any other day, Hinata would have bugged Kenma to pay attention to him which would lead to him sighing deeply but putting away his console anyway. But for now, Hinata was just content with watching his boyfriend play his game.

_See I could do without a tan, on my left hand where my fourth finger meets my knuckle_

Hinata’s dates with Kenma often consisted of the two of them just staying at home and playing video games which would lead to Hinata getting bored and whining about wanting to do something fun. The two of them would then go out someplace which would lead to Kenma getting tired and wanting to go back home. But despite their various disagreements, the two of them would eventually end up cuddling on a couch together which suited both of them just fine.

_Cause maybe you’re lovable_

Their friends often wondered about how the two of them got together in the first place. Kenma and Hinata were about as different as night and day. Hinata was outgoing, cheerful, loud, extroverted, and completely unpredictable. On the other hand, Kenma was quiet, calm, introverted, and maybe even slightly ignorant. Sometimes, even Hinata himself wondered why he fell in love with him in the first place.

_And maybe you’re my snowflake_

Now, Hinata was quietly observing him from his seat with a small but loving smile on his face. Kenma’s fingers tapped on the buttons of his game console with his forehead slightly creased in concentration. His long hair fell over his face, covering it almost completely. Every once in a while, he would reach up to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear only to have it fall near his face again.

_And your eyes turn from green to gray in the winter when I hold you in a cold place_

Maybe it was the way Kenma played volleyball with his sharp and sudden movements that his opponents could never read. Maybe it was the way his eyes looked when Kenma was observing something that interested him. Maybe it was the way he usually walked with his hands tucked into his sweatshirt pockets.

_And you should never cut your hair, because I love the way you flip it off your shoulder_

Maybe it was the bright, golden color of his eyes that matched his hair. Maybe it was his small hands that had long, slender fingers. Maybe it was short and slender body that Hinata loved to hug. Maybe it was his beautiful face that often reminded Hinata of a cat’s features.

_But maybe I’m just in love when you wake me up_

Maybe it was Kenma’s surprising addiction to anything sweet that often led to Hinata bringing over tubs of ice cream to his house. Maybe it was fear of loud thunderstorms and lightning that made Hinata wrap his arms protectively around him as they covered themselves with a blanket. Maybe it was his flushed and embarrassed reaction whenever Hinata would kiss him in public.

_And then you’d lie with me, ‘till I fall asleep_

“Shouyou, do you want to go already? The movie will start soon.”

Hinata jolted out of his thoughts and looked at Kenma who had turned his game off and placed it in his pocket. “Ah, uh… yeah. Let’s go,” he stammered as he began to stand up.

“Are you okay?” Kenma asked, looking at his boyfriend with confusion and concern on his face.

“Yeah! Just spacing out, that’s all,” Hinata said, flashing a reassuring smile.

_And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me_

“I see…” Kenma replied before opening the door of the cafe and walking out into the sidewalk. The two of them were greeted by the sight of fresh snowflakes drifting slowly down from the sky. Hinata looked up in wonder and held out his hands to catch the falling flakes. “Hey Kenma!” he grinned. “It’s the first snowfall of the year!”

_But maybe I’m just in love when you wake me up_

He turned around to look at his boyfriend who was also looking up at the sky in wonder. Hinata couldn’t help but stare at the sight in front of him. Kenma’s blonde and black hair had caught some of the snowflakes and so did his coat and scarf. It was really cold outside and his breath unfurled like tendrils of smoke in the air whenever he breathed out. One of his hands was outstretched to catch the flakes of falling snow in his hands. A small, and soft smile rested on his facial features.

‘Beautiful,’ Hinata thought as he stared at the sight in front of him. He could feel a tug on his chest that was probably caused by the delicate and beautiful smile on Kenma’s lips. ‘Or maybe it’s because of how you looked today, at this exact moment,’ Hinata thought, adding on to the mental list he had made up earlier. All he wanted to do right now was to pull his boyfriend close and kiss him

_So you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours now_

He did just that. Kenma’s lips were soft and tasted a lot like the Mexican hot chocolate he had earlier. Then, Kenma pulled away from him. “Sh-shouyou, we’re in public,” he stammered, his face flushed from embarrassment. Hinata simply chuckled and held Kenma’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers as they walked to the movie theatre.

_Maybe I fell in love, when you woke me up_

‘Yeah,’ Hinata thought. ‘I guess that’s one of the reasons why I love Kenma.’


	7. Even My Dad Does Sometimes - KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama locks himself in his closet during his parents' fight and Hinata comes to make sure he's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some KageHina action~! Also, this song is amazing!!
> 
> Artist/Band: Ed Sheeran  
> Pairing: Kageyama Tobio x Hinata Shouyou

_It’s alright to cry, even my dad does sometimes_

Tobio sat on the floor of his closet with his knees pulled to his chest and his back against the wall. He had his head resting on top of his knees and his hands were covering his ears, trying to keep himself from hearing the sounds coming from his parents’ room across the hall.

_So don’t wipe your eyes, tears remind you you’re alive_

‘Why are they fighting again?’ he thought. ‘They were just fine yesterday.’ The sound of breaking glass pierced the air making Tobio wince and curl up even tighter. Someone had probably thrown a vase at the wall. It could have been his mother or his father, it didn’t really matter which one did it.

_It’s alright to die because death’s the only thing you haven’t tried_

His parents had been doing it for years already and Tobio felt that he should have gotten used to it by now. He did everything he could to try and block his parents’ yelling whenever they started fighting. But nothing could drown out the noises that echoed through the thin walls. In the end, Tobio would just lock himself in his own closet and curl up into a ball to try and block out everything.

_But just for tonight, hold on_

The fighting started in the morning which meant that Tobio couldn’t leave his own room to go to school. It lasted for a quite a long time and now, Tobio was guessing that volleyball practice was probably about to end. He wished that he could at least have the courage to leave the closet and get his phone on the bed to call up his boyfriend Shouyou. Hearing his voice would have helped calm him down but at the moment, he was too paralyzed to even move.

_So live life like you’ll give it up_

The voices from his parents’ room grew louder and Tobio could hear his mother practically screaming in rage. He clamped his hands around his ears tighter to block the noise. ‘Goddamn it! When are they going to stop?’ he thought angrily. His body started shaking and his breaths came out in short pants. “Air… I need air…” Tobio gasped but his hands and body wouldn’t move. “Someone… Please help me… Mom… Dad… Please stop fighting…” he whispered.

_‘Cause you act just like you are_

Suddenly, the closet doors burst open and Tobio’s head snapped up to see light streaming into the dark room. He squinted his eyes slightly until they focused and landed on a pair of dark brown eyes staring down at him in concern. Tobio slowly put his hands down from his ears.

“Shouyou..?” he asked. The appearance of Shouyou in his room and right in front of his closet seemed so preposterous to Kageyama that he began to think that he was dreaming. “Are you—“

“Tobio!” Shouyou cried as he knelt down and wrapped Tobio in his arms.

_So go ahead and just live it up_

Instantly, Tobio felt the familiar warmth of his boyfriend’s arms and he leaned into him. After a while, he wrapped his arms around Shouyou’s smaller body and pulled him in tighter. “Shouyou…” he choked out and buried his face in the shorter boy’s neck.

“Tobio… It’s alright. It’s alright,” Shouyou whispered soothingly as he ran his fingers through Tobio’s black hair.

_Go on and tear me apart_

“My parents… they were… I couldn’t…” Tobio’s voice shook as he tried to explain while containing the sobs in his chest.

“Shhhh… I know. I figured as much since you weren’t answering your phone. It’s okay now, I’m here.” Shouyou pulled away from the tight embrace to plant a kiss on Tobio’s forehead.

_Hold on_

Another crash resounded from his parents’ room accompanied by more screaming and crying. Tobio cringed at the sound and covered his ears with his hands once more. “They won’t stop…” he said as his body began to tremble all over. “They won’t stop. They’ll never stop.”

Shouyou felt tears in his own eyes as he gazed at Tobio’s shaking form. People usually only saw the cold and sharp side of him whenever he was on the court. But that side of him was a front to hide how broken he actually was on the inside. Nobody else knew that the reason why Tobio sometimes didn’t go to school was because he was too scared to leave his room whenever his parents fought.

_It’s alright to shake, even my hand does sometimes_

“Tobio…” Shouyou said gently as he cupped a hand around his face, making him look up at him. “You don’t have to do this to yourself. I can help you get away from all of this. I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind you staying in our house.”

“But I don’t want to be a burden to you, Shouyou. I don’t want to be a burden on anyone,” Tobio said, shaking his head.

“You’re not a burden, you idiot.” Shouyou leaned forward and rested his forehead against Tobio’s. “I can’t let this happen to you all the time. Nobody deserves this so please…” Shouyou begged as tears began to spill down his cheeks. “Please let me help you, Tobio.”

_So inside you’ll rage against the dying of the light_

“I’m strong enough to do this, Shouyou. I have to be strong…” Tobio choked out. “I have to be.”

“You are strong, Tobio. You’ve been strong all this time…” Shouyou smiled. “It’s why I love you. But you don’t have to be strong on your own.”

_It’s alright to say that death’s the only thing you haven’t tried_

Tobio’s eyes widened as he listened to what Shouyou told him. ‘He’s right…’ he thought. Ever since Shouyou learned about his parents’ relationship when he and Tobio became a couple, he had always been there for him and supported him. He climbed up Tobio’s window to comfort him whenever he had to skip school, just like what was happening now. And when Shouyou left the house once the fighting was over, he would still send Tobio texts asking how he was.

‘All this time, he had been there for me…’ he thought as he remembered all those times when Shouyou wrapped his arms around him protectively; shielding him from everything that was happening. Whenever Tobio needed him, he was always there for the rescue.

_But just for today, hold on_

“Thank you… Shouyou…” he whispered shakily as he pulled his boyfriend back into his arms. “Thank you…”

“Yeah… It’s okay. I’m here for you,” Shouyou smiled as he embraced Tobio right back. In his parents’ room, the shouting had started to fade as their fight stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit on the angsty side but I hope you all like it! Please comment/leave kudos :)


	8. In My Life - BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiji goes back to the memories he and Koutarou had together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this one since there's an unbelievable amount of fluff in it. Also, Koutarou and Keiji are married here <3
> 
> Artist/Band: The Beatles  
> Pairing: BokutoxAkaashi

_There are places I remember_

“I bet you can’t catch me!”

“Oh I bet I can!!” Koutarou laughed as he scooped a squirming child with light brown hair and blue eyes in his arms. “Gotcha Hiro!”

“No fair dad, you’re bigger than me,” Hiro pouted, crossing his arms.

“Sorry kiddo, maybe you’ll escape my evil clutches next time,” Koutarou grinned as he tickled his son.

“Dad! Stop! That tickles!” Hiro laughed.

_All my life, though some have changed_

“Koutarou! Have you caught Hiro yet?” Keiji asked as he came down the stairs. His face was flushed and his curly hair a mess from running around the house all day.

“Yup! I have him right here!” Koutarou smiled proudly as he held their son up in the air.

“Thank God,” Keiji sighed as he walked towards the two of them. “Hiro, you have mud on your face. How many time have I told you not to play outside after it rains?” Keiji took a face towel from one of the nearby drawers and began to wipe Hiro’s face.

_Some forever, not for better_

“But playing in the mud is fun!” he argued.

“Maybe we can let him do it once in a while,” Koutarou suggested. “He is a kid after all.”

“But you know how dirty his clothes get afterward. The stains are hard to wash off,” Keiji said.

“Well, we can make him put on a raincoat or something. Right Hiro?” Koutarou asked as he turned to his son who nodded vigorously.

“It’s still a no,” Keiji said, crossing his arms.

“Please, daddy?” Koutarou begged. He pouted his lips and stared at his husband with puppy-dog eyes.

“Please, daddy?” Hiro joined in, imitating the same look as his father.

_All these places have their moments_

Keiji kept his arms crossed as he stared blankly at the two of them. But he couldn’t resist the puppy-dog look for long. After a few seconds, he finally wavered. “Fine,” he breathed out. “Only if you wear a rain coat. And you can only play in the mud for 20 minutes.”

“Yay!” Koutarou cheered as he and his son exchanged high-fives. Keiji sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought about the muddy clothes he’ll have to wash. ‘How did Hiro even know how to do that? No doubt Koutarou taught him,’ he thought. But he still couldn’t stop the smile that came upon his face as he looked at his two favorite people in the world.

_With lovers and friends, I still can recall_

“But right now, it’s time for you to take a bath Hiro,” Keiji said.

“Aw… But dad…” Hiro whined.

“If you won’t take a bath we won’t go to Daiki’s house anymore.”

“Okay, I’ll take a bath!”

“Great. Once you’re cleaned up we’ll head straight over to Daiki’s. Koutarou—“

“Don’t worry, I’ll give Hiro a bath,” Koutarou chuckled.

“Thanks. You also need one too. Hiro got mud all over you as well,” Keiji smiled as he used the face towel to wipe off some of the mud that was on his husband’s face and arms.

_In my life, I’ve loved them all_

“Alright! To the tub, Hiro!” Koutarou cheered as he ran straight up the stairs to the bathroom with Hiro laughing along the way. Keiji chuckled as he watched them go before getting the mop to wipe up some of the tracks that Hiro made in the living room. While he was mopping up the last of the muddy footprints, his gaze landed on the small bookshelf against the wall.

Over the years, Koutarou had been taking and collecting pictures. The ones he had taken were now displayed in frames on top of the shelf. Keiji walked over to them and smiled to himself as he remembered the memories behind them.

_But of all these friends and lovers_

There was the picture of him and Koutarou standing at the aisle on their wedding day and another picture of him feeding Keiji some cake during the reception. A few pictures of them from their honeymoon in Australia: the two of them standing on a beach, Koutarou feeding a kangaroo, and Keiji eating a popsicle while wearing a hat and sunglasses that nearly concealed his face.

There were a few other pictures as well that would have seemed quite random to anyone else but to Keiji, they held a lot of memories. There was a badly lit photo of Keiji holding a flashlight to read a book from when there was a blackout in their house. There was a picture of a badly constructed pillow fort that the two of them tried to make during New Year. Another picture had both Keiji and Koutarou in it, each holding up a bowl full of scoops of ice cream and candy toppings from when Koutarou was celebrating a promotion in his job.

_There is no one compares with you_

Keiji smiled to himself when he thought of that memory. The two of them felt so sick afterwards and swore to never do it again. The next set of photos were taken from when Hiro came into their lives. There was a picture of the two of them in the hospital with baby Hiro in Koutarou’s arms and tears in both of their eyes from seeing their child for the first time. A picture of all three of them walking in a park with Hiro in a stroller with the cherry blossom trees in the background. Koutarou had wanted one of Hiro’s first memories to be of cherry blossoms so they decided to take him out once they were in full bloom. There was a picture of Keiji passed out on the couch with Hiro asleep on his arms from when they tried to stay up for New Year. A picture of the three of them on Hiro’s first zoo visit wherein Keiji was the one holding the child while Koutarou had an owl perched on his arm.

‘I’m really lucky, aren’t I?’ Keiji thought, smiling to himself. He had great friends and great memories and a great life. But most of all, he had a husband he loved with all his heart and a child he’d do anything for. Suddenly, the sound of Koutarou and Hiro coming down the stairs interrupted him from his thoughts.

_Though I know I’ll never lose affection for people and things that went before_

“All clean dad!” Hiro grinned as he ran straight into Keiji who swooped him up in his arms.

“Wow! I guess you are!” he chuckled as he hugged him close, smelling the scent of baby shampoo from his son’s hair.

“Of course! I took care of him, didn’t I?” Koutarou grinned proudly as rubbed a towel through his wet hair.

“I’m glad you did, Koutarou,” Keiji said as he planted a kiss on his husband’s lips. “Now let’s go to Daiki’s house.”

“Yeah, Tetsurou’s been texting me non-stop about how great the food Kenma prepared for dinner is,” Koutarou grinned as he got his car keys and headed for the door.

_I know I’ll often stop and think about them_

“Perfect timing because now I’m hungry.” Keiji set down Hiro who chased after his dad as he unlocked the car. Before closing the door, Keiji caught a glimpse of the shelf full of pictures inside the living room.

_In my life, I love you more_

‘Yeah,’ he thought. ‘It’s a good life indeed.’

 


	9. Here, There, and Everywhere - TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima soon realizes that he's fallen in love with his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more TsukkiYama for you guys because TsukkiYama is life.
> 
> Artist/Band: The Beatles  
> Pairing: TsukishimaxYamaguchi

_To lead a better life_

Tsukishima Kei never gave much thought to the idea of having a relationship with anyone. He was simply not interested. His older brother Akiteru always teased him about it, saying that once he did fall in love he will fall hard.

And he couldn’t have been more right.

_I need my love to be here_

Yamaguchi Tadashi had been his best friend ever since they were young kids in middle school. At first Tsukishima found it annoying when Yamaguchi would tag around wherever he went but soon enough, his presence soon grew on him. Instead of only tolerating it, Tsukishima began to appreciate Yamaguchi being around.

_Here, making each day of the year_

He liked the way Yamaguchi looked up to him despite his many shortcomings which he usually covered up with snarky comments. He liked the way Yamaguchi would always turn to him whenever he needed help with something. He liked the way Yamaguchi freely spoke his mind whenever he was around Tsukishima. He liked the way Yamaguchi yelled ‘Nice one, Tsukki!’ whenever Tsukishima managed to successfully block a spike in volleyball.

_Changing my life with a wave of her hand_

Tsukishima knew that he was a horrible person. Yamaguchi saw him as his best friend and Tsukishima definitely felt the same way about him. But he kept on finding reasons to keep telling himself that he wasn’t just relying on Yamaguchi to help boost his ego. He deserved a better friend and Tsukishima knew that it was probably for the best if Yamaguchi stopped sticking around him so much.

_Nobody can deny that there’s something there_

Except for the fact that he began to see Yamaguchi as more than just a friend.

_Knowing that love is to share_

It was the little things that struck him first. The little piece of hair that stuck up on the top of his head no matter how many times Yamaguchi attempted to pat it down. The little freckles that were scattered across the bridge of his nose and cheeks like stars in the sky. The sound of his laugh whenever Tsukishima’s comment successfully hit the mark. The smile that broke through his face that Tsukishima selfishly wished belonged to him and him only.

_Each one believing that love never dies_

He would lay awake at night thinking of these little things and making a list of them in his head. He created a tally in his head of how many times Yamaguchi said ‘Tsukki’ in a day. He would lower the volume of the music in his headphones just so he could hear Yamaguchi’s humming whenever he thought Tsukishima couldn’t hear him. He whispered his name when he was alone just to hear how it would soon like if he said it. ‘Tadashi. Tadashi. Tadashi.’

_Watching her eyes, and hoping I’m always there_

When it finally came to him, Tsukishima realized how much of an idiot he had been all along. For thinking that Yamaguchi was merely a friend who tagged along to him. For not paying attention to the thing he liked about Yamaguchi. For not seeing all those little things much sooner. For not noticing how much he thought about Yamaguchi every single day.

_I will be there, and everywhere_

That thought made his chest hurt. As if all the air in his lungs were being squeezed out of him.

_Here, there and everywhere_

The thought that he was in love with his best friend Yamaguchi Tadashi.


	10. Bright - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa watch an alien documentary in Oikawa's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update but luckily school is almost over so more stuff next week (most probably). Anyway, hope you guys enjoy some IwaOi.
> 
> Artist/Band: Echosmith  
> Pairing: OikawaxIwaizumi

_I think the Universe is on my side_

“Oi Shittykawa! Get your ugly face out of my face, I’m trying to watch,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he swatted Oikawa’s face away with his hand.

“Ow! Mean, Iwa-chan! Mean!” Oikawa pouted as he adjusted the glasses on his face. He never wore them out of the house and only a few of his friends, including Iwaizumi, knew about it. Oikawa said that it was because it didn’t make him look pretty, to which Iwaizumi said that his face still looked ugly even if he didn’t wear them.

_Days are good and that’s the way it should be_

“Well how can I watch this alien documentary you’re showing me if you keep getting in my face all the time,” he snapped. “You’re the one who’s making me watch this thing anyway.”

“I was just checking to make sure you didn’t fall asleep again like last time,” Oikawa pointed out. The two of them in the small apartment that Oikawa was renting near their college campus. They were in the slightly-spacious-but-spacious-enough living room that had a couch, a coffee table, and a TV set. Iwaizumi was stretched over the couch while Oikawa was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. Every now and then he’d turn to Iwaizumi with his eyes flashing brightly with enthusiasm. ‘Hey did you hear that Iwa-chan?’ he’d say. ‘That’s just one of the many reasons why they might be real.’

_Nights are good and that’s the way it should be_

“Of course I’d fall asleep, you idiot,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he sat up and flicked Oikawa’s forehead. “I was up late studying that night but you dragged me over to watch that documentary at like 11 pm.” He moved over a bit to the side on the couch. “Anyway, aren’t you tired of sitting on the floor?” he asked.

“Aw! Iwa-chan! I’m glad you offered,” Oikawa smiled brightly as he climbed up on the couch and sat down with his body pressed to Iwaizumi.

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

“Tch. Don’t sit too close, idiot,” Iwaizumi growled but made no move to push Oikawa away who just took it as a sign to snuggle closer to him. The documentary began to show something about another alien sighting in god-knows-where and Oikawa leaned forward in his seat, staring intently at the TV. Iwaizumi took this as a chance to look at him while he was distracted, the corners of his mouth turned up in a slight smile as he watched his boyfriend.

_Were you dazzled by the same constellations?_

Whenever they went out, Oikawa usually spent an hour deciding what to wear and fixing himself. He went on and on about how his clothes needed to match his ‘aesthetic’ which apparently consisted of tight-fitting pants, cardigans, and maybe even the occasional scarf to match his eyes. He even put on a little make-up sometimes which was, according to Iwaizumi, something he didn’t need since his ugliness could never be concealed by cosmetics.

He even hated to admit this but, Oikawa was very charismatic when it came to speaking to people other than his friends. Especially when it came to talking to girls which he now rarely flirted with due to his relationship with Iwaizumi. Even strangers were charmed just after meeting Oikawa for a few minutes. He talked with confidence during class which also attracted the professors to him.

_I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right_

That was the Oikawa on the outside, the image that he chose to present to other people. But the Oikawa seated on the couch beside him, the one dressed in plaid pajama pants and an old sweatshirt that said ‘We come in peace’ with a cartoon of an alien on it, was the Oikawa that only revealed himself to Iwaizumi. The one that was addicted to aliens and space ever since he was young. The one that marathoned documentaries until he passed out on the couch with his glasses still on. The one that dressed in pajama pants and sweaters around the house.

_Because now I’m shining bright, so bright_

Iwaizumi felt a tug on his chest as he continued looking at his boyfriend, knowing that all of Oikawa was his and his to love. Both the fancy male model and the crazy alien enthusiast. ‘Don’t ever change, okay?’ he said to himself.

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

“Hey Iwa-chan! You’re being really quiet right now, are you asleep?” Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi who was too late in dropping his gaze at him. A look of surprise came on Oikawa’s face which then melted away to reveal a cheeky grin.

“I-I was just staring at this weird bug on your nose,” Iwaizumi stammered as his cheeks turned pink.

_Were you dazzled by the same constellations?_

“What’s this?” Oikawa said, the cheeky grin still on his face. “You were staring at me and smiling weren’t you, Iwa-chan? Why? Do you want to make out later? Or right now?”

“Just shut the fuck up and watch your stupid alien documentary,” Iwaizumi growled as he threw a pillow at Oikawa’s face.

_Because now I’m shining so bright, so bright_

“Don’t deny it!” he sang, as he dodged the pillow.

_And I get lost in your eyes, tonight_

 “Whatever, I’m going to bed,” Iwaizumi said as he got off the couch and walked back to the room with Oikawa calling after him to come back.


	11. Make You Feel My Love - DaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi is about to propose to Koushi but marriage feels like just too big of a step for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some DAISUGAAA !!
> 
> Artist/Band: Adele  
> Pairing: DaichixSugawara

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

The small, velvet box stood on the table in front of Sawamura Daichi, He had been staring at it for more than twenty minutes since he came to the restaurant. He bought it two days ago and whenever he carried it around it felt heavy in his pocket. Daichi reached over and opened it again to view the contents. Inside the box was a silver engagement ring with a small diamond right in the center. Daichi smiled to himself as he looked at it; imagining himself slipping the ring onto Koushi’s delicate finger and seeing it glittering on his hand.

_And the whole world is on your case_

‘That’s if he accepts,’ said a voice in Daichi’s head. He groaned and shut the box, placing it again on the table in front of him. His mind had been a bundle of nerves and back-and-forth conversations between himself ever since he bought the ring. But then again, he had been mulling over the idea of marrying Koushi ever since the two of them went to Bokuto and Akaashi’s wedding two months ago. Akaashi’s voice broke slightly when he said his ‘I do’ and Bokuto cried his eyes out afterwards.

_I can offer you a warm embrace_

At first glance, it didn’t seem like marriage did anything quite special to their relationship. The two of them still held hands in public and Bokuto still continued to peck Akaashi on the cheek during random moments. But after a while, Daichi noticed how they looked at each other sometimes, with gazes that said ‘You’re mine and I’m yours to love.’ The promises they exchanged along with their rings bound them together for life, and Daichi suddenly realized that he wanted the same thing with Koushi.

_To make you feel my love_

The two of them had been together for years, ever since Daichi had confessed his feelings for him during their high school graduation. They’ve been through a lot together but still held strong throughout the years. It was enough to convince Daichi that Sugawara Koushi was the one for him. He knew that marriage was the next step for their relationship but it turns out that it may be too big of a step.

_I know you haven’t made your mind up yet_

“Sorry, I’m late Dai. Traffic was terrible,” Koushi said breathlessly as he slid into the seat in front of Daichi.

“O-oh! Th-that’s fine,” Daichi stammered as quickly slipped the ring back into his pocket.

“I’m really sorry. Did you wait long?”

“It doesn’t matter. As long as you’re here now,” Daichi smiled, slowly relaxing at Koushi’s calming presence. But he couldn’t stop himself from ignoring the presence of the box in his pocket.

_But I would never do you wrong_

“Well, I guess we should start ordering then,” Koushi said, returning Daichi’s smile as he opened his menu. After placing their orders, the waiter took their menus and left the couple in each other’s company. Koushi took the time to look around at the lights strung around the edges of the roof and at the view of the sea all around them.

“Wow, this is a really nice place,” Koushi whistled as he admired his surroundings.

_No there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_

“It sure is,” Daichi agreed, not looking at where Koushi was looking but at Koushi himself. He was wearing a black suit jacket with a gray shirt underneath that matched his eyes. There was a lit candle placed in the middle of the table and the light from the flame illuminated his face and the tips of his hair, making them look more white than silver. Once again, Daichi was struck by how beautiful Koushi looked. ‘I really am in love with him…’ he thought as a soft smile came up on his face.

_To make you feel my love_

“Hey, what are you thinking about?” Koushi asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Daichi curiously.

“Nothing,” Daichi chuckled as he shook his head. “You just look really beautiful tonight.” Koushi’s eyes widened slightly as his cheeks turned pink with embarrassment.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

“Geez, save the mushy stuff for later. We haven’t even eaten yet,” Koushi laughed. He looked down at Daichi’s hand on the table and let his own hand rest on top of it.

“I love you too, Daichi…” Koushi said softly, his eyes focused on the two of their hands together.

_Nothing that I wouldn’t do_

‘I could hear that a million times and never get tired of it…’ Daichi thought as he looked at Koushi’s delicate fingers tracing circles on top of his hand. He flipped his hand over to take hold of Koushi’s as his other hand reached for the ring in his pocket. Koushi looked at him, clearly puzzled by what he was doing but Daichi only smiled. This was what he wanted, he was sure of it now.

He wanted to see Koushi in front of him in the altar and hear an ‘I do’ come out of his lips and see tears in the corners of his eyes. He wanted to fall asleep every night with Koushi in his arms and wake up every day to the sight of him sleeping next to him. He wanted to come home saying ‘I’m home!’ and have Koushi reply with a kiss and a ‘Welcome home!’ He wanted to listen to him singing songs while cooking their dinner and taking a shower. Daichi took the ring box from his pocket and placed it on the table next to their intertwined hands. Koushi’s eyes widened at the sight and he looked up at Daichi in surprise.

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

 “Daichi…” he gasped. Daichi smiled when he saw tears forming in the corners of Koushi’s eyes. He felt tears coming up to his eyes as well. He opened the box, revealing the ring inside.

_To make you feel my love_

 “Sugawara Koushi, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love DaiSuga so much!! Hope you guys loved this chapter! Please comment/leave kudos if you did


	12. Mine - KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and Shouyo are now living together and Tobio thinks of all the events that led up to the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too big of a Taylor Swift fan but this song is absolutely amazing. This is more of a straight-up adaptation of the song since the content is pretty similar. Anyway, hope you guys like it! 
> 
> Artist/Band: Taylor Swift  
> Pairing: KageyamaxHinata

_You were in college working part-time waiting tables_

“Wake up.”

“Mmm…”

“ _Wake up.”_

_“Mmmm…”_

“Wake up Shouyo or else I’ll kick you out of the bed.”

_Left a small town, never looked back_

“Mmmm… You’re so mean, you know…” Shouyo grumbled as he sat up in bed. His orange hair stood up in a million different directions and the loose white shirt that he borrowed from Tobio to sleep in hung off one shoulder. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. “It’s a Sunday, Tobio…” he groaned.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean we’re going to stay in bed all day,” Tobio replied, smiling slightly at his partner’s bedhead. “Besides, we’re going to Kenma’s and Kuroo’s place today, remember?”

_I was a flight-risk with a fear of falling_

“Oh yeah! I forgot,” Shouyo exclaimed, instantly brightening up. Tobio smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

“You go shower first, I’ll make breakfast.”

“Right!” Shouyo nodded and jumped out of bed before heading directly to the bathroom. Tobio chuckled and shook his head as he got up from bed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. After bumping into two pieces of furniture and knocking over a box of magazines, Tobio had finally made it to the kitchen. The apartment they were living in was pretty small since it was all they could afford with the salary that they had. Shouyo said that it was much better than having to live with his father but Tobio swore that he would save enough money to get a bigger place for them.

_Wondering why we bothered with love if it never lasts_

Tobio cracked a few eggs into a bowl and added some salt, pepper, and a splash of milk, before beating the mixture. He and Shouyo had been living together for more than a year now but it had taken quite a long time for them to get to this point. And it hadn’t been a very easy road for them either.

The two of them met in a small café that Tobio was working at. He was in college at that time, and very far away from home. His job as a waiter paid everything else that his scholarship couldn’t cover. Shouyo had simply been ‘Hinata’ then, an annoying customer in his senior year of high school who often frequented the café just to bug Tobio. One thing led to another and the two of them fell in love within a month.

_I say ‘Can you believe it?’_

It seemed just like any typical, teenage, love story. Their friends made fun of them at first, until they began to realize how serious Shouyo and Tobio were. It was even hard for the two of them to convince themselves about how serious they were. Tobio grew up in an orphanage after he was abandoned by his parents who he never saw again. Shouyo’s parents fought often when he was young until they finally decided to have a divorce with him being left in the ‘care’ of his father. They had no reason to believe that love actually lasted, but together, they decided to take the plunge anyway.

_The moment I can see it_

Tobio poured the egg mixture into the hot pan and began stirring it around with a wooden spoon. Once the eggs were almost cooked, he began to toast bread in the toaster. From the kitchen, he could hear the sound of running water coming from the bathroom mixed with the sound of Shouyo’s off-key singing. Tobio chuckled and shook his head as he poured the cooked scrambled eggs into a large plate and placed the slices of toast on the side. He carried their breakfast over to the small living room that doubled as a dining room. There was only a small coffee table and a couch in the area which Tobio sat on.

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

The two of them spent most of their time in Tobio’s apartment even before they started living together since Shouyo’s father almost never left their house. They would lie down on the couch, cuddling and talking about their plans for the future. Tobio was studying to become an architect and he often drew sketches of his planned buildings on Shouyo’s arms or legs. Shouyo was in drama club and wanted to become an actor. Tobio loved listening to him read scripts aloud and watch his eyes dance with life.

_And there’s a drawer of my things in your place_

Months passed and Shouyo spent less time in his own house and more time at Tobio’s. There was a drawer full of Shouyo’s clothes in his closet and an extra toothbrush in the bathroom. They never really planned to live together in his apartment. Until one day, when Shouyo knocked on his door in the middle of the night and came in with a black eye and bruises on his arms. Tobio held him tightly to his chest as he cried and cried.

_When it was hard to take_

Once Shouyo calmed down, the two of them walked hand in hand to the lake inside Tobio’s college campus. There was no one else around and the night air felt cool on their skin as they sat on the grass near the water. The stars overhead were reflected on the lake’s calm surface and the two of them gazed silently at the sight.

“I want to leave,” Shouyo sniffled, burying his face into the sleeve of Tobio’s jacket. He put his arm around him, pulling Shouyo close to his chest protectively.

_Yes, yes, this was what I thought about_

“Move in with me,” Tobio said. “I don’t care if my place is too small or if it will cost too much. I don’t ever want to see you like this and if it means that you have to leave your bastard of a father then I will do all that I can to help you.” Shouyo didn’t say anything and wrapped his arms tightly around Tobio. Finally, he spoke up.

“I’ll bring my things tomorrow.”

_And I remember that fight two-thirty am_

Living together had its problems, but the two of them convinced themselves that it was much better than having Shouyo stay with his father. During the rest of his senior year, he worked hard to earn himself a scholarship as well in the same college Tobio was studying in. He did get in the end, much to their delight and relief, but there were still bills that the two of them had to pay. Tobio squeezed in more work shifts at his job in between classes and studying while Shouyo hunted for both jobs and acting auditions. The stress wore them down and one night, it almost pulled them apart for good.

_When everything was slipping right out of our hands_

Tobio could barely remember what happened that night. There was a lot of yelling between the two of them as they fought over God-knows-what in the kitchen. All he could remember was the pained expression on Shouyo’s face as tears streamed down his eyes and his hands formed into fists at his sides.

_Braced myself for the good-bye_

“I should have known…” he said through gritted teeth. “No matter what happens, it always ends up like this in the end.” Shouyo stormed out of the house right after that, leaving Tobio alone in the kitchen and cursing himself for what he did. It wasn’t long until he ran out of the house as well and followed Shouyo into the dark.

_You said ‘I’ll never leave you alone’_

“Stop, please. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Please come back…” Tobio whispered as he held him tightly to his chest. “Please don’t leave…”

“Tobio…” Shouyo’s voice shook as he clutched his jacket. “I was so scared. I thought—“

_I remember how it felt sitting by the water_

“Never. I promise, I won’t leave you alone.” Tobio cupped Shouyo’s face in his hands and looked him in the eye. “We’re not like them, we’re stronger than that. And we will stay together, no matter what happens.”

_And every time I look at you, it’s like the first time_

Things got better after that. Their friends helped them out financially despite their various protests. Shouyo managed to get an acting job in a play after a few months of scouring acting auditions. They still had a few years left of college to go through but Tobio knew that their future could be as bright as the stars they saw on the lake that night as long as they stayed together.

_She is the best thing that’s ever been mine_

 “I’m done!” Shouyo announced once he finished his shower. He walked carefully between the boxes and stacks of books on the floor until he got to the living room. “Breakfast smells great,” he grinned as he sat down on the couch.

“Yeah, help yourself,” Tobio said, pushing the plate over to him.

_Do you believe it?_

“Alright! Thanks for the food!” Shouyo began to munch on his piece of toast and Tobio looked at him with an eyebrow raised. The sweatshirt that Shouyo wore was dark blue and the sleeves almost covered his hands.

“Is that my sweatshirt?” Tobio finally asked.

_We’re gonna make it now_

“Yup!” Shouyo nodded and grinned. “You’re clothes are really comfortable. And I ran out of time to do laundry.”

“Fine, just don’t get anything on it,” Tobio sighed as he began to eat.

“Oh, and don’t forget. My play’s on the twenty-first, okay? Make sure you’ll be there.”

“How could I forget?” Tobio smiled as he pecked his partner’s cheek. Shouyo’s dream was already coming true and Tobio was well on his way to his.

_And I can see it now_

Their future did look bright indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty long compared to my other fics but I hope you guys liked this KageHina story!! Please leave kudos/comment if you liked it.


	13. She Will Be Loved - IwaOi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi knows exactly where Oikawa parks his car whenever a break-up happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's like 1 am here but I was super psyched about writing this chapter. I just thought this song was just perfect for these two. Anyway, hope you guys like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it~~
> 
> Artist/Band: Maroon 5  
> Pairing: OikawaxIwaizumi

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

Iwaizumi turned on his phone to check his message inbox again for the hundredth time. There was no reply; only fifty texts sent from him to Oikawa that haven’t been replied to yet. “Shit,” Iwaizumi muttered as he paid for his drink before getting up from the barstool and walking to the exit. Outside, the rain was pouring down heavily. “Fuck, why tonight of all nights,” he cursed again. He knew he was going to be soaked through and through after this, but it didn’t stop him from pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and walking into the rain.

_She had some trouble with herself_

‘I’ll kill that Trashykawa for this, I swear to God,’ he said to himself as he walked past the glowing signs of the restaurants near the road. He was soaked after only a few seconds and the cold sent shivers down his spine. ‘At least it’s not that far from here,’ Iwaizumi reminded himself as he turned a corner and headed for the parking lot near the lake.

_He was always there to help her_

Sure enough, Oikawa’s car was parked there with its headlights and windshield wipers still turned on. Iwaizumi sighed at the sight of it. ‘He got rejected again,’ he thought sadly as he imagined the state Oikawa was in right now. Iwaizumi blamed for himself for not warning Oikawa that his girlfriend was probably just using him, again.

_She always belonged to someone else_

It wasn’t the first time it’s happened. Ever since high school, girls always fawned over Oikawa because of his popularity and good looks. He dated a couple of them, but it usually ended up with him being dumped because he was either ‘not good enough’ or because he found out that the girl never really liked him in the first place and was just using him to gain popularity.

_Drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

Iwaizumi thought that it would all end once they were in college but when it came to falling in love, Oikawa always took the plunge. He thought that people would be more mature and level-headed in college but it was all the same. And Oikawa was always the one who was left with a broken heart.

_My heart is full and my door’s always open_

He walked towards the car and opened the door on the opposite side of the driver’s seat. It was unlocked like always and Iwaizumi slipped inside, not caring about getting the seat wet or anything. He removed his soaked sweatshirt and placed it at his feet. Oikawa didn’t look up or say anything since Iwaizumi got in.

_You come anytime you want_

Whenever it happened, Iwaizumi would always find him here. Parked in the exact same spot by the lake with Oikawa keeping to himself inside the car. After not answering any of Iwaizumi’s texts that night, he soon figured out that something happened again. Even though it was raining and the only light came from the car’s headlights and a single street lamp overhead, Iwaizumi could just barely make out Oikawa’s figure slumped against the steering wheel.

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

 “It’s raining really hard today, huh?” he said, leaning back in his seat as he tried to start a conversation. “I should have brought an umbrella or something. I’m going to get cold sometime later in the week.” Iwaizumi turned to look at Oikawa who had no reaction whatsoever to what he said.

“So,” he swallowed. “I guess the date didn’t go well…” Iwaizumi bit his lip and stared out the window. He watched the droplets of rain hit the window of the car before the windshield wipers came in to wipe them away. The two of them sat silently in the car and the only noises that could be heard was the sound of the rain and of the windshield wipers as it wiped the glass clean. Finally, Oikawa spoke.

"I don't understand, Iwa-chan..." he choked out. "I did  _everything_ for her. I was nice, I did everything she asked me to do and when I asked her why she just said that it wasn't good enough..."

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

“Shit,” Iwaizumi cursed through gritted teeth as he grabbed Oikawa’s shoulder and forced his body back into the seat behind him. He looked up at Iwaizumi in surprise and he could see how red his eyes were from crying.

“You deserve better than this, I know you do,” Iwaizumi said bitterly. “So stop blaming yourself for every single break-up you’ve had.”

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

“But it’s always my fault!” Oikawa cried. “I’m never good enough. I know that I’ll never be good enough but why do I keep falling even though I know that.” Tears were streaming down his face now and he brought up a hand to wipe his face. Iwaizumi gently cupped a hand around his cheek and pressed their foreheads closely together.

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

“Iwa…chan?” Oikawa gasped, his eyes widening in surprise. Iwaizumi sucked in a deep breath and swallowed, steeling himself to finally say those words that he’d been wanting to say every single time they ended up in Oikawa’s car in that parking lot.

 “You’re more than enough for me, Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispered softly. “I don’t need you to do anything for me or promise me everything. I just need you to know that I’m _here_ and I… I love you.”

 “Hajime,” Oikawa whispered shakily as more tears began to spill from his eyes. “Hajime… I—“

_I don’t mind spending every day_

“You don’t have to say anything. It’s okay…” Iwaizumi said, pulling Oikawa to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around him. He felt his hands clutch at the wet sleeves of his shirt.

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

“I—I didn’t know that you felt that way about me too. I’ve always loved you too but, I was _scared._ I thought that I’d never be good enough for you so I…” Oikawa blurted out shakily.

“Is that so?” Iwaizumi looked down at him and smiled. “Then it would have been easier for the both of us if we just admitted it sooner then. You should have told me, idiot.”

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

“Mean, Iwa-chan…” Oikawa pouted. “I was scared you know.”

“Yeah yeah. I should have told you sooner too.”

_And she will be loved_

“It’s alright now though…” Oikawa smiled, wrapping his arms tightly around Iwaizumi and snuggling his face into his neck. “Please don’t leave me…” Iwaizumi smoothed back his hair and tilted Oikawa’s chin up to look at him.

_And she will beloved_

 “Never, Tooru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song just screams IwaOi angst to me. Please leave kudos/comment if you liked it


	14. Hospital Shirt - BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi goes to visit Bokuto in the hospital after training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a bit of an indie song but the lyrics are really nice and the song sounds really good when you listen to it. Thank you all so much also for the hits and kudos and comments I've received so far. I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying this drabble collection~
> 
> Artist/Band: Jason Myles Goss  
> Pairing: BokutoxAkaashi

_I know you think I look handsome in my hospital shirt_

The sound of Akaashi’s footsteps on the polished, tiles echoed throughout the hallway as he walked to visit the same room for the fifth time in that same week. He had just come from volleyball practice and the black t-shirt that he wore over his gray sweatpants stuck slightly to his skin. He stopped somewhere down the hall in front of a room with the numbers 302 printed on it. A hand sanitizer dispenser was placed near the door and Akaashi squeezed a few pumps into his palm, rubbing them thoroughly through his hands before entering the room.

_I got this tube in my arm but I swear it don’t hurt_

“Oh! Akaashi! It’s you!” Bokuto exclaimed happily, mangling the pronunciation of his name again. Akaashi smiled and shut the door behind him.

“Hello Bokuto-san,” he greeted, walking over to his friend who was still quite hyperactive despite the fact that he was bedridden. “How are you feeling today?” he asked.

_Well maybe love will never bring you what you wanted it to_

“Geez, you sound like my doctor Akaashi,” Bokuto grinned. “I’m awesome. The nurse gave me some vanilla ice cream earlier since the doctor allowed me to have some. How was practice?”

“Well, Konoha-san’s spiking has really improved and we have a pretty good strategy to use during our game,” Akaashi reported, sitting on one of the chairs near Bokuto’s bed.

“Ahh… That’s great. I hope I get to see it too.”

“Your mom will be there during our game, don’t worry,” Akaashi smiled reassuringly. “I asked her if she could videotape the game for you.”

_I keep on looking in the mirror for a clearer view_

"Geez, I wish I could play there for real," Bokuto pouted. "I could make our team a whole lot better!"

"Bokuto-san, you'd probably miss a bunch of tosses," Akaashi pointed out.

“Akaashi!!!” Bokuto moaned, mispronouncing his name again. “Do you still have to mention that now?”

“But you still hit a lot of my tosses,” Akaashi added, smiling to himself. “I still think you spike better than anyone else, no matter how many mistakes you made.”

_I may be stuck in this bed but I’m a stand-up guy_

“But it’s not like seeing the game in real life…” Bokuto whined. “Geez, I wish they’d let me out already! At least just for a while to watch your game!”

“You’re still just like a toddler, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighed.

_Oh it don’t get me down_

“But it would be so much better to actually play in the game,” Bokuto said in a quieter voice. “Man, I really miss spiking one of your tosses. You always did them perfectly.” Akaashi sadly looked at his friend lying in the hospital bed. His black and white hair which was usually spiked up was now limp and flat against his head. It had gotten longer too. ‘He’s getting pretty thin too…’ he thought, noticing how loose Bokuto’s hospital shirt was. His arms which used to be strong and muscular were much thinner now and Akaashi couldn’t help but stare at the IV needle stuck in his arm.

_‘Cause you know I’m gonna be around_

“Well, you only hit some of them,” Akaashi pointed out, knowing that teasing Bokuto would help keep the conversation as light as possible.

_And you know nothing’s gonna happen to me_

“Well when I get out of here I’m definitely going to be a better spiker!” Bokuto announced. “But I’m going to have to get back into shape first…” he added, smiling sheepishly. Akaashi chuckled along with him when a knock sounded on the door.

_‘Cause there’s never been a sun_

“Come in!” Bokuto called. The door opened and a nurse came inside, wheeling a cart with different syringes and bottles spread out on top. She smiled kindly at Bokuto as she wheeled the cart next to his bed.

“It’s time for your medicines,” she said.

_That ever faded down on the streets of Italy_

“Alright,” Bokuto nodded. “This will only take a while,” he said, flashing Akaashi a reassuring smile.

“I’ll wait, Bokuto-san,” he said quietly.

…

_Well this medicine’s a bitch it ain’t no walk in the park_

“Well, that took a while,” Bokuto sighed, stretching back on the bed. “Sorry for the wait, Akaashi.”

“It’s no problem,” Akaashi shook his head. The nurse took about half an hour giving Bokuto his medicines and Akaashi watched as he swallowed pill after pill and was shot with syringe after syringe of medicine. At some point he had to look away when he saw Bokuto wince in pain.

_Hell, any more of this stuff I’ll probably glow in the dark_

“Hey, let’s go to the roof right now! It’s really nice and windy up there and everything,” Bokuto said excitedly.

“Are we allowed to?” Akaashi asked, looking at the nurse for permission.

“Of course,” she nodded. “But you’ll need to use a wheelchair, Bokuto-san.”

_You better move that wheelchair, I’m walking down this hall_

“I can stand up just fine on my own,” Bokuto argued. Before the nurse or Akaashi could stop him, Bokuto had swung his legs of the bed. “See?” he said just before his legs began to shake. Akaashi immediately positioned himself next to Bokuto, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to help steady him.

“Please use a wheelchair, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi pleaded. He was supporting Bokuto’s weight which, he noticed, was surprisingly not that heavy.

“Alright…” Bokuto sighed, sitting back on the bed. “Useless legs…” he muttered under his breath as he stared down at his feet. The nurse fetched his wheelchair from a corner in the room and wheeled it over to him.

_If I have strength enough to stand, I have strength enough to fall_

“Don’t worry, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi kneeled down, smiling gently up at his friend. “I’ll push you. It’s not that hard.”

“But still,” Bokuto pouted. “I feel like a loser for needing a wheelchair instead of being able to walk on my own two feet.”

“Then get well faster,” Akaashi said. “And you’ll be able to walk pretty soon.”

“Thanks Akaashi,” Bokuto said, smiling down at his friend. “Thanks.”

…

_Well every nerve in my body feels pale and cold_

“You were right, it is nice up here,” Akaashi mused as he pushed Bokuto’s wheelchair out into the open area of the room.

“Right? And you can see the whole city from here!” he exclaimed. It was already pretty dark and the lights from the different building and roads in the city shone brightly. “Isn’t it awesome?!”

“It’s really beautiful…” Akaashi agreed.

“Wow, you guys are going to Nationals in a week…” Bokuto sighed. “Say ‘hi’ to Kuroo there for me.”

“Noted, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. “I’ll make sure that he come visits you after we defeat him.”

“That’s the spirit, Akaashi,” Bokuto laughed. “Make sure that you do. I want to see the look on his face.” The two of them laughed and then fell silent for a while. Bokuto was leaning back in his chair with a sad, faraway look in his eyes. ‘I wonder what he thinks about nowadays when he’s alone…’ Akaashi thought sadly.

_I used to fight to stay young, now I’m fighting to grow old_

“It used to be my dream… you know?” Bokuto spoke up, breaking the silence. “Going to Nationals…”

“I know…” Akaashi bit his lip and gripped the handles of the wheelchair tightly in his hands until his knuckles turned white. ‘I wish I could fix it,’ he thought bitterly. ‘I wish I could do something but I’m just so powerless here…’ His thoughts went back to all the medicines that Bokuto had to take earlier and of the way he tried to walk without a wheelchair.

‘It’s so unfair…’ Akaashi thought. It was unfair that someone as passionate and energetic as Bokuto had to be confined to a hospital bed when he could be doing so much more. 

_And I know your heart is heavy ‘cause it’s you that I need_

“I’ll help you with your next dream then,” Akaashi announced. “Once you get out of the hospital, I’ll help you chase after your next dream.”

“Akaashi?” Bokuto looked up at his friend.

“I promise that I will, Bokuto-san. You can count on me for that,” he said seriously, looking back down at Bokuto.

“You promise?” he smiled.

“I promise,” Akaashi nodded.

“Then when I get out of the hospital,” Bokuto said. “Go on a date with me, Akaashi.”

“Wait, what?” Akaashi said, letting go and taking a step back from Bokuto’s wheelchair in surprise. He felt his cheeks flush as Bokuto watched him with a grin on his face.

“Y-you want me to go on a date with you?” Akaashi stammered.

“Yeah!” Bokuto nodded. “That’s my second dream after all. Going on a date with you.

_It’s hard to soldier through love when you’re already bleeding_

“I-I see…” Akaashi blushed. “Then… I accept,” he said slowly.

“You will?” Bokuto asked, eyes widening in surprise.

“When you get better of course.”

“Alright! Then I have to get better right away!” Bokuto yelled, punching a fist high up in the air above him. Akaashi chuckled and held onto the back of his wheelchair.

“I better get you back inside now, Bokuto-san. It’s getting pretty cold already,” he said, as he started pushing his friend back into the hospital.

_I know you think I look handsome in my hospital shirt_

“Sure. Oh and one more thing, Akaashi.”

“Yeah?”

“You can call me Koutarou. I’d like that.”

_I know you think I look handsome in my hospital shirt_

“Sure, Koutarou-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit too angsty. Please don't kill me...


	15. Banana Pancakes - AsaNoya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu tries to stop Asahi from attending work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you having a bad day?  
> Are you tired of listening to the same useless crap from other people?  
> Well now you can enjoy a short but sweet AsaNoya fanfic to help you right up. And with a kudo or comment below, you can enjoy more gay drabbles written by a teenage girl who has no life.  
> Order now!
> 
> Artist/Band: Jack Johnson  
> Pairing: AsahixNishinoya

_Well can’t you see that it’s just raining?_

“Asahi… don’t go yet…” Yuu groaned as he watched his boyfriend get out of bed.

_There ain’t no need to go outside_

“I already told you last night, Yuu,” Asahi sighed regretfully as he took some clothes from the closet in their room. His boyfriend pouted, crossing his arms and sitting up on the bed.

_But baby_

“But it’s not like your boss _expects_ you to be there. He already told you that you’re working too hard, right?” Yuu pointed out.

_You hardly even know_

“I know, but I still need to go.” Asahi smiled sadly at him, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. “I’ll try not to stay too long, okay? But in case I do, don’t wait up for me.”

“I always wait up for you.”

_When I try show you_

“No, last night you were passed out on the couch with the TV still on,” Asahi chuckled.

“No I wasn’t. I was pretending to be asleep,” Yuu said, shaking his head. “The show I was watching was pretty interesting.”

_This song is meant to keep you_

“You were watching a Spanish Telenovela?” Asahi asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Yuu turned red and his eyes darted quickly to the side. Asahi didn’t even need to guess that he was lying.

“Like I said, interesting,” Yuu answered, standing his ground.

_From doing what you’re supposed to_

“Right…” Asahi nodded slowly. “Anyway, we’ll talk about this later. I have to shower.” He placed a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before taking his clothes and a towel to the bathroom. Asahi turned on the shower and stepped under the spray of hot water.

_But the telephone’s singing, ringing_

‘Do I really have to go?’ he wondered as he began to wash his hair. Yuu was right, his boss didn’t really expect him to be there in the event. And he did tell Asahi that he was working really hard even though he had a sure-shot at getting that job promotion. Maybe he could skip on this one just once…

_It’s too early, don’t pick it up_

As soon as he finished showering, Asahi stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He tucked the formal clothes he was planning to wear for later into his closet and pulled a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt from a drawer instead. He put those on instead before heading out into the kitchen.

_We don’t need to_

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Asahi heard Yuu yell before something crashed into him. Before he had the chance to steady himself, Asahi had crashed onto the floor with Yuu pinning his body on top of him.

“Yuu! What are yo—“

_We got everything we need right here_

“You can’t go to work!” Yuu interrupted him, bending down and yelling into Asahi’s face. “You can’t go to work because… it’s raining outside! You can’t do the event if it’s raining outside.”

“Yuu, it’s the middle of summer. It’s practically 40 degrees outside!” Asahi cried, pointing to the window where warm daylight was filtering in.

_And everything we need is enough_

“Nope. No. It’s raining,” Yuu demanded, shaking his head. He looked down at him and frowned slightly. “Wait, you’re wearing your comfy clothes.”

_Just so easy_

_When the whole world fits inside of your arms_

“Yeah, I decided not to go after all,” Asahi chuckled, sitting up. Yuu’s face instantly lit up with joy.

_Do you really need to pay attention to the alarm?_

“Alright! Because it’s raining outside, right?” he grinned, giving Asahi a wink before getting off his lap and standing up.

_Wake up slow_

 “Yeah, yeah. It’s raining really hard today,” Asahi said sarcastically, standing up on his own feet as well. Yuu giggled and tiptoed to plant a quick kiss on his jawline.

_Wake up slow_

 “I’ll make some pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that little 'advertisement' on top... hehe... I've been going a little crazy here in the chapter notes section


	16. Little Talks - KuroTsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima wakes up in the middle of the night because of another nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sooo... this chapter is basically kind of like a continuation of 'Fast Car' from Chapter 5 (I think). I had an idea for another KuroTsukki chapter and it kind of just linked itself to the last KuroTsukki drabble that I wrote so I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I might be doing more of this throughout this fic if I get more ideas.
> 
> Artist/Band: Of Monsters and Men  
> Pairing: KurooxTsukishima

_I don’t like walking around this old and empty house_

“Kei! Kei wake up! Kei!”

Kei opened his eyes with a gasp, his hands gripping the sheets around him. He saw Kuroo looming over him with a concerned expression on his face.

_So hold my hand I’ll walk with you my dear_

“Shit, was I having a nightmare again?” Kei asked.

“Yeah, fourth time this week,” Kuroo mumbled.

_The stairs creak as you sleep, it’s keeping me awake_

“Sorry, I woke you up again,” Kei apologized as he lay back down on the bed he shared with Kuroo. After Kei graduated from high school, the two of them piled their belongings in Kuroo’s car and drove out of town. Kuroo bought a small apartment using the money that he saved somewhere close to the university that Kei was admitted in. Even though he was on full scholarship, the two of them still had to find jobs to afford their other needs.

_It’s the house telling you to close your eyes_

“It’s alright…” Kuroo smiled gently, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him close. “Is it still the same kind of dream?”

“Yeah…” Kei nodded.

_Some days I can’t even trust myself_

 “Tell me about it then. Maybe it’ll ease your mind of things…” Kuroo mumbled, combing his fingers through Kei’s blonde hair which had grown longer in the past few months.

“No, just go to sleep. You’re really tired already,” Kei said, shaking his head. Out of the two of them, Kuroo was the one who had the most jobs along with an art project he was currently walking on. Most of the time he came home tired, crashing into bed without even eating dinner.

_It’s killing me to see you this way_

 “I want to listen Kei, let me help you out,” Kuroo protested.

“No, I’ll tell you some other time. Let’s sleep,” Kei argued, turning off the lamp beside him. Kuroo reached over and turned it back on.

“No, tell me. I won’t let you sleep until you tell me,” Kuroo pressed.

“You’re the one who needs sleep,” Kei mumbled, turning off the light again. After Kuroo turned it back on Kei sighed and gave in.

_Some days I don’t know if I am wrong or right_

“I… had a dream about my parents again. Fighting just like they always do,” Kei explained. Kuroo propped himself up with his arm, looking down at Kei as he listened quietly.

“But this time, it was a bit different,” he continued. “In the dream, I was yelling at them to stop but then my mother turned around and said ‘It will happen you too.’ Then when I turned around, I saw you.” Kei sucked in a deep breath and swallowed before continuing again.

_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear_

 “So we started fighting. I can’t remember what we were fighting about but it was just like how my parents fought. I think I hit you or something and then you turned around and left. And then… I wake up.”

“That sounds like a pretty bad dream,” Kuroo said once Kei stopped talking.

_You’re gone, gone, gone away I watched you disappear_

“It is…” Kei said, biting his lip.

“And you’re scared because it might happen to us in real life,” Kuroo guessed. Kei turned to face him as he gripped his shoulder tightly.

“What if it does, Kuroo..?” he said in a small voice. “What if we just end up like them?”

_All that’s left is the ghost of you_

“Kei, we can be a lot of things,” Kuroo said, holding both of Kei’s hands in his and looking at him in the eye. “But we definitely won’t end up like them. I know people think that we’re just young and naïve about love but they’re not us, and they don’t know that what we have is real. Right now, things aren’t going as smoothly as we planned but we’re still starting out and working out the kinks. Once we finish doing that, we’ll have the future we’ve always dreamed about.”

_Now we’re torn, torn, torn apart there’s nothing we can do_

Kei smiled and kissed Kuroo on the lips, tangling his fingers through his messy, black hair. Kuroo wrapped his arms around him and Kei hummed at the warmth and comfort he felt in his boyfriend’s arms. Everything about Kuroo was warm and comforting which was exactly what Kei needed back when he still lived with his parents.

_I’ll see you when I fall asleep_

“Remember when we used to dream about our future while lying down on your car?” Kei said.

“How could I forget?” Kuroo smiled. “It’s what got us here in the first place, right?”

_Don’t listen to a word I say_

“Yeah. This is much better than just staying in that town.”

_The screams all sound the same_

“And we’re definitely not looking back,” Kuroo added, kissing Kei again.

_And though the truth may vary_

“Right. Let’s go back to sleep.”

_This ship will carry our body safe to shore_

“Yeah,” Kuroo yawned as he turned off the light. The two of them snuggled together under the blankets on the bed. Even in the darkness, Kei could still see a blurry outline of Kuroo’s messy hair. He remembered the day the two of them drove out of town for the last time. He was scared on that day, but being beside Kuroo in his car gave him some reassurance. The road ahead of them looked as if it could stretch forever but Kei knew that as long as Kuroo was by his side, the two of them could take on anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, how GREAT is this song? I think it just matches the slight KuroTsukki angst here. Please comment/give kudos if you liked it too~~


	17. You and I - BoKuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo are busy studying for a Chemistry exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to be delving into some more ships for this drabble collection and so I'll be changing the tags soon. I've always had such a soft spot for BoKuroo even though I mostly just see them as a brotp.
> 
> Artist/Band: Ingrid Michaelson  
> Pairing: BokutoxKuroo

_Don’t you worry there, my honey_

“Well? Well? How much did I get right?”

Kuroo looked up stoically from the paper he was holding that was covered with red x-marks. Bokuto gazed at him hopefully from where he sat. Kuroo sighed and gave him the practice test he just finished marking. Bokuto took one look at it before groaning and lying back down on the floor.

_We might not have any money_

“Aw man!! How did I not get at least twenty questions right??” he groaned loudly.

“Trust me man, it’s just as mysterious to me as it is to you,” Kuroo sighed, patting his friend on the shoulder.

_But we’ve got our love to pay the bills_

“I give up! I’ll just fail this test,” Bokuto said helplessly.

“You can’t fail this test, idiot. If you do, you’ll have to take supplementary lessons on weekends. And if you take supplementary lessons on weekends we can’t hang out as much,” Kuroo explained, smacking his boyfriend gently on the chest with a rolled-up piece of paper.

_Maybe I think you’re cute and funny_

“No…” Bokuto gasped, sitting up and leaning towards Kuroo. “That would be _terrible._ ”

“Yes it would,” Kuroo nodded seriously. “No more weekly ice cream trips.”

_Maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you_

“No more ‘Everything but the Kitchen Sink Sundaes’ from Frozen Treat?” Bokuto pouted

“No. Not even that,” Kuroo shook his head sadly.

_If you know what I mean_

“That cannot happen!” Bokuto said determinedly before groaning and letting his head fall on Kuroo’s shoulder. “But I hate studying…”

_Oh let’s get rich and buy our parents’ house in the South of France_

“I know man…” Kuroo said sympathetically, rubbing a hand on his boyfriend’s back. “By the way, did you fill out the career sheet Ms. Yuriko gave us?” Bokuto heaved out a large sigh in response.

“I’m going to take that as a ‘no,’” Kuroo nodded. “Do you even know what you want to do after high school?”

“Of course I do!” Bokuto exclaimed sitting up instantly.

_Let’s get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

“Oho? That’s quite a surprise,” Kuroo smirked, raising an eyebrow at him. “So, tell me. What’s your plan?”

“First, I’m going sign up as an owl trainer at a zoo—“

“Really? Right away?”

_Let’s get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

“Yes right away, Kuroo,” Bokuto nodded. “And please stop interrupting me. I’m reciting my life plan here.”

“Alright, alright.” Kuroo raised both hands up in surrender.

_From way up there_

“ _Thank you_. Where was I? Right, owl trainer,” Bokuto continued. “So I’m going to work as an owl trainer for a while and then when I get really, _really_ good at it, I’m going to do a super awesome trick using my trained owls and catch it on camera. Then, I’ll post the video on Youtube where it will get a million views and be the next internet sensation.”

_You and I, you and I_

“Okay, I like where this is going,” Kuroo grinned amusedly while listening to his boyfriend. This was actually the third ‘Life Plan’ he had heard from Bokuto. His favorite one was of him joining a circus and becoming a trapeze artist.

_Well you might be a bit confused_

“Right? I’m a genius, I swear,” Bokuto grinned broadly. “So once I become super popular on the internet, I’ll keep posting more cool owl videos. And then soon, people will start hiring me to perform during parties and events and stuff like that. Then once I get enough money, I’ll set up a stop-motion animation studio!”

“Wait, hold on,” Kuroo raised a hand to motion him to stop. “A stop-motion animation studio? Where did that come from?”

_And you might be a little bit bruised_

“I don’t know,” Bokuto shrugged. “But it’s something I’ve always wanted to do after seeing that movie. You know the one with the chickens trying to fly?”

“Chicken Run?”

_But baby how we spoon like no one else_

“Yeah! That one!” Bokuto grinned. “And then with my stop-motion animation studio I’ll start making movies. I actually have a whole bunch of movie ideas. I even made a list earlier. See?” Bokuto picked up a sheet of paper that was supposed to be his Chemistry reviewer and turned it over to show Kuroo a list of ideas that he wrote in his familiar, big handwriting.

_So I will help you read those books_

“So this is what you were doing earlier,” Kuroo sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair. “Geez, I really thought you were studying for once. No wonder you got most of the practice questions wrong.”

“I like to think ahead,” Bokuto said proudly.

“This is thinking way too far ahead,” Kuroo deadpanned. “Is that all you have for your ‘life plan?’”

_If you can soothe my worried looks_

“Yeah, pretty much,” Bokuto nodded. “Oh wait, I forgot the most important part!”

_And we will put the lonesome on a shelf_

“Oh really? What is it?” Kuroo asked, expecting something like ‘Set-up my own ice cream shop!’ or ‘Join a band.’

_Oh let’s get rich and buy our parents’ house in the South of France_

“I’ll ask you to marry me somewhere along the way. Maybe during the part when I’ve become a hired performer doing owl tricks,” Bokuto said, grinning at Kuroo. ‘Damn, he did it again,’ he thought. Even though the two of them had been dating for two years, Bokuto still managed to catch Kuroo off-guard at times. This was definitely one of those times.

_Let’s get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance_

“You’ll… marry me?” Kuroo repeated, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks.

“W-wait, did I seriously just say that?” Bokuto stammered, his eyes widening as he realized what he just said. Kuroo fell backward, gripping his sides while laughing loudly at Bokuto.

_Let’s get rich and build a house on a mountain making everybody look like ants_

“Geez, do you really not notice these things?” Kuroo asked once his laughter died down.

“But I am serious though…” Bokuto mumbled as he blushed bright red. “I might ask you to marry me someday.”

_From way up there_

“Now you’re _really_ looking way too far ahead,” Kuroo chuckled, flicking a finger at Bokuto’s forehead.

“So, is that a yes?” he asked, smiling sheepishly.

“We’ll see,” Kuroo smirked teasingly. “But first things first. You need to get a passing score on this Chemistry test.”

_You and I, you and I_

 “Uhhhhhh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH BOKUROO FLUFF


	18. Can't Help Falling in Love - AkaKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi and Kenma share an elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this drabble I was inspired by that scene in 500 Days of Summer (BEST. FRICKIN. ROMANCE. MOVIE. EVER) where Tom and Summer meet in the elevator and Tom falls head over heels in love for her. And I thought that this AkaKen ship needs some love because it is freakin' adorable.
> 
> Band/Artist: Elvis Presley  
> Pairing: AkaashixKenma

_Wise men say_

Kenma entered the elevator with and put his headphones on over his head. Just before he was about to play the music on his phone someone suddenly called out to him before the elevator doors could close.

“Wait! Could you please hold the door?” the person said. Kenma reacted quickly and punched the button to keep the doors open. The person, whom Kenma quickly recognized as his co-worker Akaashi Keiji, hurried inside carrying a stack of binders.

“Thanks, most people would just let the door close,” Akaashi smiled.

_“Only fools rush in”_

“It’s no problem,” Kenma shrugged. “What floor?”

“Oh, ground level,” Akaashi answered. Kenma was also heading there so he didn’t need to push a button again. The two of them were coming from the seventeenth floor of the building and Kenma took out his phone again and began to play his music. He was glad to have his headphones on to avoid any potential awkward-elevator-talks. Even if he was alone with Akaashi Keiji.

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

Akaashi was the new productions assistant in their studio, hired only a week ago. Kenma, who worked in the animations department, saw him a couple times a day when he picked up the drawings at his desk to hand in to the head animator. Kenma didn’t know that much about Akaashi but he didn’t think badly about him either. He was polite and used honorifics whenever he spoke and his desk was pretty neat and tidy too.

However, he was pretty popular among a couple of Kenma’s fellow co-workers. Apparently, Akaashi was one of those ‘pretty guys’ that appealed to a lot of people. He had received about twelve date invitations within the week that he was hired by both girls and guys alike but had turned down every single one of them. Politely, of course.

_Shall I stay?_

Now that he was beside Kenma in the small elevator, he took the chance to get a good look at him. He was of about average height, meaning he was taller than Kenma, with a slender figure. His hair was brown and curled gently around his face and ears. His eyes, which seemed to be a plain dark brown at first, actually had a hazel color with some gold and green shot through it. ‘I guess you could call him pretty,’ Kenma thought.

_Would it be a sin?_

However, it was Akaashi’s hands that caught Kenma’s interest. As an animator, he knew how difficult it was to draw human hands, which was why he often chose to draw scenes with animals in them. Hands took the most effort to draw and Kenma often spent his free time staring at peoples’ hands and observing how they moved for future reference. Akaashi’s hands were one of the nicest he’s seen. He had long, slender fingers that looked like the fingers of a piano player or violinist. Musician’s hands. Kenma’s own hands itched to draw them.

_If I can’t help falling in love with you_

“Is that Elvis Presley?” Akaashi’s voice asked, snapping Kenma out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Oh, uh yeah. It is…” he nodded, turning his attention back to his phone. His headphones must have been playing music too loudly again for Akaashi to have heard it. “This is a pretty old playlist though, I don’t really listen to it much,” he lied. Kenma favored listening to the old classics rather than the new, trending pop music. People usually made fun of him for it so he tended to lie about his own music tastes.

_Like a river a flows_

“Really? He’s one of the best though, I listen to him all the time,” Akaashi said, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile. Kenma caught himself staring at that smile and at the same time felt something in his chest flutter at the fact that someone shared the same music taste as him and didn’t make fun of it.

“Yeah, this one’s my favorite one,” Kenma said shyly.

_Surely to the sea_

“I like this one too,” Akaashi nodded and with a soft voice, he began to sing along to the song playing on Kenma’s headphones. “’Cause I can’t help, falling in love with you…”

‘His voice sounds amazing!’ Kenma thought wildly, turning his head to hide the small creeping blush on his face. Why was he even blushing? Was he getting ‘Akaashi Fever’ like all his other co-workers that asked him out?

_Darling so it goes_

“You’re Kozume-san, right?” Akaashi asked, turning to face Kenma.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “But you can just call me Kenma. I don’t really care much for honorifics and everything.”

“Okay, may I call you Kenma-san then? Sorry but adding honorifics is kind of a habit for me,” Akaashi chuckled.

_Some things are meant to be_

“Sure, I don’t mind,” Kenma shrugged, liking the crispness of how Akaashi pronounced his name.

“I really like your cat drawings, Kenma-san,” he said.

“R-really? Th-thanks,” Kenma stammered and looked down, shifting his feet from side to side.

_So won’t you please just…_

“Yeah. They’re very cute and the movements are very life-like. The head animator hardly makes any comment on your work,” Akaashi continued. Kenma was surprised at the fact that Akaashi remembered his name, much less remember his drawings. Most of his co-workers usually kept away from Kenma and didn’t invite him to group outings. They rarely even called him by his name despite the fact that Kenma had been working in the studio for years. But Akaashi, who only knew him for a week, remembered his name and complimented his drawings.

“Oh, we’re here,” Akaashi said as the elevator doors opened with a ding. For the first time in his life, Kenma found that the elevator ride was too fast. The two of them walked out and the doors closed behind them.

_Take my hand_

“Well, I have to get these delivered to Takamura-san. I guess I’ll see you soon Kenma-san.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon too, Akaashi,” Kenma said, offering a small smile.

“Maybe we can eat lunch together sometime during break. I’d love to talk about Elvis with you,” Akaashi smiled. Kenma felt his stomach flip at both the smile and the offer he made.

_And take my whole life too_

“Y-yeah. I’d like that,” he said softly.

“Alright then, bye.” Akaashi turned and left, heading to the direction of Takamura-san’s office leaving Kenma alone in the lobby of the building.

_‘Cause I can’t help falling in love with you_

Maybe awkward-elevator-talks weren’t so bad sometimes.


	19. Falling in Love at a Coffeeshop - BokuAkaKuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter between the four of them in a cafe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist/Band: Landon Pigg  
> Pairing: BokutoxAkaashi and KurooxKenma
> 
> Haha sorry for the late update. But here's a BokuAkaKuroKen SPECIAL CHAPTER (lol it's actually not that special but it is long) to make up for it :D :D (please be happy...)
> 
> Anyway, I noticed that you guys have been loving my IwaOi chapters (so glad!!) and then I had this really cool idea for a one-shot but then the ideas piled up until I had this whole full-blown fic in mind. That's why I haven't updated yet because I'm been spending most of my energy on this fic so if you want to check it out you can do so [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263442) (HAHA GUESS WHO LEARNED HOW TO TAG?? I AM UNSTOPPABLE)

_I think that possibly maybe I’m falling for you_

“Kuroooo… What are we doing here?” Bokuto moaned as he lay his head on the table.

“First of all, you need to get out of the house. There’s no use moping around about your last break-up. It’s already been two weeks,” Kuroo answered as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Uhhhh…” his friend groaned in response.

_Yes there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard over you_

“Second, it’s time for you to start moving on and maybe see some other people. I told you that Kiyoshi guy was a jerk.”

“Tell me about it,” Bokuto sat up and rolled his eyes. “But he was just so… _nice._ ”

“You should’ve have listened to me,” Kuroo said.

_I’ve seen the paths that your eyes wandered down_

“Yeah, yeah, I know. What’s the third reason anyway?” Kuroo grinned and leaned closer to him.

“There’s this really cute guy who usually comes over to the café at around this time,” he whispered. “I’m planning to ask him out today.”

_I wanna come too_

“Bro, go for it,” Bokuto grinned back as he encouraged his friend. Deep inside, he was slightly jealous at Kuroo for being able to find someone while he was still getting over a break-up. But in the end, he felt happy for him because of the love-struck look on his friend’s face.

“Thanks. He’s supposed to come in any minute now,” Kuroo said, leaning back into his chair.

_I think that possibly maybe I’m falling for you_

“Well, I’ll be here for you if you get rejected,” Bokuto teased.

“Or if I get a yes,” Kuroo pointed out.

“Or if you get a yes,” Bokuto repeated and stood up. “I’ll get another coffee. You want anything?”

_No one understands me quite like you do_

“Nah, I’m good,” Kuroo shook his head. Bokuto left his friend before heading to the counter which turned out to be empty. Nobody was there manning the cash register. ‘Are these guys begging to have their money stolen?’ Bokuto wondered.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” he asked.

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

“Sorry! I’m coming!” A voice called out just as the doors that led to the kitchen opened. A guy wearing a uniform and carrying a tray full of cinnamon rolls came out. The smell of baked bread and cinnamon wafted through the air and Bokuto closed his eyes, inhaling the scent. The guy put down the tray of cinnamon rolls before heading to the counter just when Bokuto opened his eyes.

_I never knew just what it was_

“Whoa…” he breathed out, quietly enough for the guy not to hear him. ‘He’s _gorgeous,_ ’ Bokuto thought immediately when he laid his eyes on him. He had short, curly brown hair that was the same shade as the hot chocolate they served in the café. Bokuto wondered if it even tasted like hot chocolate. The guy was slightly shorter than him but his figure was more slender and delicate. His eyes were a deep, emerald green that complimented his fair skin.

“Can I help you, sir?” he asked, snapping Bokuto out of his thoughts.

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

“Oh… uh… I’d like some drink… in a cup…” he stammered, fumbling for words to say. He forgot what he was going to order as soon as he saw the guy.

“Okay. What kind of drink, sir?” the cashier asked.

“Coffee!” Bokuto said loudly, finally remembering what he was planning to order. “I’d like some coffee please.”

_All of the while I never knew_

“Okay. Would you like anything else with it? I’d recommend the cinnamon rolls. As you can see, they’re fresh out of the oven.” His lips curved up in a smile as he gestured towards the tray by the counter. Bokuto felt as if he was going to melt on the spot.

“Yeah! Definitely! They look good,” he nodded.

“Okay, one coffee and one cinnamon roll. May I have your name, sir?” the cashier asked.

_I’ve seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

“Bokuto Koutarou,” Bokuto said. Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at his name tag. ‘Akaashi Keiji…’ he read.

“Alright. Please wait a moment while I prepare your coffee, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said. Bokuto stepped out of line as another person walked up to the counter and made his way back to the table with Kuroo. His friend instantly leaned forward and grabbed his shirt collar once he sat down.

_Now I’m shining too_

“He’s here!” Kuroo whispered.

“The guy you want to ask out?” Bokuto whispered back, eyes widening with excitement. “Where? Where?”

“Over by the counter,” Kuroo pointed. Bokuto’s heart sank. ‘Does he mean Akaashi?’ he thought worriedly.

_Because oh because_

“The… cashier guy?” he asked slowly, praying that he was wrong.

“What? No,” Kuroo frowned. “The guy getting his order,” he pointed. Bokuto felt a surge of relief to see that Kuroo was talking about someone different. It was the one who was in line behind him at the counter. He was short, much shorter than him or Kuroo. He had shoulder-length hair that was blonde all over except for the roots which were black. He was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt with black jeans and blue converse.

_I’ve fallen quite hard over you_

“That guy?” Bokuto asked.

“Yeah…” Kuroo sighed with a love-struck smile on his face.

“Bro… you’re practically head over heels for him,” Bokuto grinned, shaking his head.

“I know…” Kuroo moaned. “How do I even ask him out? He doesn’t seem like the type who likes getting asked out.” He ran his hands through his messy, dark hair and continued staring at the blonde-haired boy who seated himself at a table near the counter. Just then, Akaashi came over with Bokuto’s order.

_If I didn’t know you I’d rather not know_

“One coffee and cinnamon roll for Bokuto-san, right?” he asked, holding the tray next to their table. Bokuto almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his voice.

“Ah… yeah! Thanks,” he grinned as the tray was placed on their table. Akaashi looked at Kuroo who had his head on the table.

“Is something wrong with your friend?” Akaashi asked.

“Nah. He’s wondering how to ask that guy over there out,” Bokuto answered, pointing a thumb at the blonde’s direction.

_If I couldn’t have you I’d rather be alone_

“Ah, you mean Kenma-san?” Akaashi said.

“You know his name?!” Kuroo hissed, sitting up.

“Yeah. We share the same classes,” Akaashi nodded.

“Do you think…? Maybe… You can help me out here?” Kuroo mumbled. Akaashi seemed to mull it over for a minute before finally giving his answer.

“Alright. I think buying his drink would be a good start so that I could introduce him to you,” he said.

_I never knew just what it was_

“ _Thank you!_ ” Kuroo nodded and bowed.

“No problem,” Akaashi said, lips curving up into a smile. Bokuto had to grip the edges of the table to keep himself from falling over. “Kenma-san doesn’t really like talking to people, especially when it’s his first time meeting them. But you’ll be able to win him over after some time. Just don’t scare him, please.”

“Alright, thanks for telling me,” Kuroo grinned. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way.”

“Akaashi Keiji,” Akaashi introduced himself. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I’ll be preparing Kenma-san’s order now.” He bowed at the two of them before heading back behind the counter.

“Bro! That was awesome!” Kuroo said enthusiastically, high-fiving Bokuto.

“Congratulations!” he grinned back.

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

“Why are you saying that now? I haven’t even asked him out yet.” Kuroo smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “Oh, and don’t think I haven’t noticed but…” Kuroo leaned forward, towards Bokuto. “You seem to be in it for that Akaashi guy too.”

“Uhh… I can’t believe you noticed,” Bokuto moaned.

“Bro, it’s super obvious,” Kuroo shook his head. “Why don’t you try asking him out too?”

“I don’t think he’ll say yes to me,” Bokuto shook his head.

_All of the while I never knew_

“You’ll never know until you try,” Kuroo shrugged. “Tell you what. If I get Kenma to go on a date with me, you’ll have to ask Akaashi out. Deal?” Bokuto mulled this over for a minute and then nodded his head.

“Deal,” he answered just as Akaashi finished preparing Kenma’s order. He headed over to his table and placed the drink in front of him. Bokuto and Kuroo watched as Akaashi leaned over to whisper something in Kenma’s ear. The shorter boy then looked up with a start at Kuroo who waved shyly at him before blushing and turning away.

_All of the while it was you_

 “I have a feeling this date will be coming pretty soon,” Bokuto grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you liked it!! :D


	20. When I'm Sixty-four - DaiSuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Koushi as a married couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist/Band: The Beatles  
> Pairing: DaichixSugawara
> 
> Here's a little DaiSuga fluff for any of you who've had a bad day. I know the title says 'When I'm Sixty-four' but their age here is entirely up to you.
> 
> Also, we have finally reached the 20th chapter! Yay!! So now, I'm opening this fic for song requests because I know I'm going to run out of song ideas soon (not yet though but soon). You can suggest any song. If it's in another language that's also cool. If you have a particular ship in mind you can also suggest that as well. I'm also going to open up this fic to more ships (I have a few ideas in mind for some KiyoYachi, YakuLev, and KyouHaba) so I hope you all look forward to it :)

_When I get older, losing my hair_

“Daichi, would you like some lemonade?” Koushi called from the kitchen window.

“Yes please,” Daichi answered.

_Many years from now_

“Alright, be there in a minute.” Koushi squeezed the last bit of juice from the lemon he was holding before adding water, sugar and ice to the pitcher. He could hear the sound of Daichi shoveling dirt in the garden outside. Koushi placed the pitcher of lemonade on the tray along with two glasses before heading outside to the front porch.

_Will you still be sending me a Valentine?_

“Lemonade’s here, Dai. Take a rest from your gardening for a minute,” Koushi said as he laid the tray on a small table. Daichi smiled up at him when he came out and stuck the blade of his shovel in the ground to keep it in place. He removed his gloves and washed his hands in the faucet outside while Koushi poured out the lemonade.

“Thanks Koushi,” Daichi smiled as he took the glass from his husband.

_Birthday greetings, bottle of wine?_

“Why don’t you wait and do your gardening tomorrow?” Koushi asked. “It’s really hot outside, the weatherman says today’s probably one of the hottest days this summer.”

“Nah, I’m alright,” Daichi shrugged as he took a long drink from his lemonade. “Really good lemonade though.”

_I could be handy, mending a fuse_

“Daichi, you could get a heatstroke,” Koushi frowned and placed a hand on his husband’s forehead. “You’re not as young as you think you are, you know?”

“That hurt, Koushi,” Daichi sighed.

_When your lights are gone_

“I’m serious.”

“Alright, alright,” Daichi surrendered, holding his hands up. “I’ll take a rest after a few minutes.”

“And don’t work from ten am to four pm,” Koushi added. “That’s when it’s really hot.”

_You could knit a sweater by the fireside_

 “I could try working at night…”

“Definitely not.”

“Fine, whatever you say, dear,” Daichi smiled and kissed Koushi right on the mole under his eye. Koushi grinned and leaned into him.

_Sunday mornings, go for a ride_

“But the garden does look really nice now,” he said. “When can we start planting?”

“Soon,” Daichi said. “What are you thinking of planting?”

“Hmmm… I thought maybe tulips would be nice. Or maybe rosebushes,” Koushi mused. Daichi grinned and put an arm around him. He was already very familiar with how quickly Koushi changed his mind, usually leading to him not being able to decide on things quickly.

_Doing the garden, digging the weeds_

“Well, you still have time to decide on it,” Daichi said.

“Maybe an herb garden, you know? So we can have fresh herbs,” Koushi added.

“I know a place that sells herbs. Maybe we can drop by there tomorrow,” Daichi said, refilling his glass with more lemonade.

_Who could ask for more?_

“Alright,” Koushi nodded.

“Well, I better get back to it if we want to start planting soon.” Daichi drank the last of his lemonade and placed the glass on the tray. He gave Koushi a peck on the cheek before taking his gardening gloves again.

_Will you still need me?_

“Don’t stay out too long,” Koushi reminded him. “I’ll be preparing dinner soon too.”

_Will you still feed me?_

“Sure!” Daichi called back as he headed to their garden and picked up his shovel. Koushi picked up the tray and went back inside the house. He placed the tray on the kitchen counter and began slicing the vegetables for dinner. The kitchen window gave him full view of their garden and of Daichi shoveling up the dirt. ‘He’s pushing himself too hard again,’ Koushi thought, biting his lip. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that Daichi would still keep pushing himself until their garden was already complete. ‘But I guess that’s why I married him.’ Koushi smiled to himself.

_When I’m sixty-four_

‘Maybe tulips would look better.’

 


	21. Head over Feet - KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama walk home from school in the rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty rainy here so here's a rainy day fanfic~~
> 
> Artist/Band: Alanis Morisette  
> Pairing: KageyamaxHinata

_I had no choice but to hear you_

“Aw damn it, forgot to bring my umbrella again today,” Hinata cursed as soon as he reached his shoe locker. Outside, the rain poured heavily in sheets and showed no sign of stopping any sooner. Hinata needed to go home early too to help his mother with dinner. ‘I guess there’s no way around it,’ he thought resolutely as he bundled his volleyball jacket over his head and headed out into the rain. He’ll just have to make his way through it.

The roads were much too slippery for Hinata to ride his bike so he had no other choice but to walk with it. After walking for only a few minutes, he was already soaked to the bone and shivering. ‘Mom will probably get mad at me…’ Hinata thought worriedly. ‘I hope I don’t get a cold soon…’

_You stated your case time and again_

All around him, students who were smart enough to bring their own umbrellas were heading home as well. Some of them were alone, but a lot of them were also friends or couples sharing umbrellas. He could even spot Daichi and Suga-san sharing an umbrella in the distance. Hinata smiled at the two of them. Daichi and Suga-san did not really care much about PDA, well at least not Suga-san. But seeing the two of them share an umbrella in the rain was definitely one of the sweetest things Hinata’s ever seen.

_You ask how my day was_

The sound of the rain falling around him was enough to muffle the sound of Kageyama calling for Hinata. He only noticed it during the third time Kageyama called. And at that moment, all he could hear was the sound of someone yelling ‘DUMBASS!’ in the distance. Hinata raised his head in attention at the sound and started looking around, interested to see who the ‘dumbass’ was.

“DUMBASS!” Kageyama yelled again as he ran towards his friend.

_Your love is thick and it’s swallowed me whole_

“Kageyama?” Hinata realized, as he spotted him in the distance. When Kageyama ran, all he could see was a blur of dark-hair and black clothes. But as he drew nearer, the sight of the murderous look on his face and the umbrella he brandished like a sword in his right hand made him look like a deranged serial killer. Not that it was anything new to Hinata, although it definitely caused a lot of people to jump out of the way.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WALKING IN THE RAIN WITHOUT AN UMBRELLA, DUMBASS HINATA?!” Kageyama roared as he opened the umbrella and held it over Hinata’s head.

_You’re so much braver than I gave you credit for_

“Sorry, I forgot mine at home,” he said, grinning sheepishly at him.

“Idiot, you’re soaking wet. Do you want to get a cold or something?!”

“I’ll be fine, Kageyama,” Hinata waved it off. “I never get colds.”

_You are the bearer of unconditional things_

“If you didn’t have an umbrella you could have at least told me or something,” Kageyama grumbled. “Come on, I’ll walk you home,” he said and started walking with Hinata following him.

“You don’t have to do that, Kageyama. My home’s not far from here,” he argued.

_You held your breath and the door for me_

“Just come with me. There’s a bus stop over there where we can stop for a while,” Kageyama said, slowing his pace down slightly to match Hinata’s. The shorter boy sighed but decided not to argue any longer as he walked beside his friend. Once they reached the bus stop they ducked under the roof to take shelter against the rain. Kageyama unzipped his gym bag and pulled out a face towel.

_You’re the best listener that I’ve ever met_

“Don’t worry, it’s clean,” he mumbled as he placed the towel on top of Hinata’s head and began to rub it through his hair. Hinata noticed how gentle his hands were despite the fact that Kageyama seemed pretty upset about him walking around in the rain. Hinata smiled to himself.

“What are you smiling about?” Kageyama asked gruffly, looking down at Hinata.

_You’re my best friend, best friend with benefits_

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “I just didn’t know that you had this kind of side to you.”

“Shut up!” Kageyama blushed and shoved the towel at Hinata’s chest. “I’m just doing this so that you don’t get sick. If you’re absent during practice Coach Ukai will kill you. You can keep the towel for now, by the way.”

“Thanks, Kageyama,” Hinata said gratefully, taking the towel from him. “But you got wet from running in the rain too,” he chuckled. He took the towel and stood on his tiptoes as he began to dry Kageyama’s hair.

_What took me so long?_

“Y-you don’t have to do that,” the setter protested.

“Shut up, it’s the least I could do,” Hinata waved him off as he finished drying his hair. “We don’t want you getting a cold either.”

_I’ve never felt this healthy before_

“Whatever,” Kageyama said, avoiding Hinata’s gaze and holding up his umbrella again. “Let’s go back to your house.”

“Sure,” Hinata nodded and the two of them walked back out in the rain, side by side under Kageyama’s umbrella. Hinata definitely felt a lot better now that the rain wasn’t hammering down on him. His clothes and shoes were still soaked through and he kept the towel Kageyama leant him around his neck. It smelled like laundry soap and rain.

_I’ve never wanted something rational_

“So… you know…” Kageyama stammered. “There’s that new movie showing this weekend.”

“Oh yeah, the sci-fi one with robots from the future,” Hinata nodded.

_I am aware now_

“Do you… want to see it with me? This Saturday?” Kageyama asked. Hinata felt his face turn red and when he turned to look at Kageyama, he was staring straight ahead with his cheeks flushing as well. When Hinata didn’t answer, he continued.

“We can also… get some lunch, you know? I-If you want to…I mean. It’s okay if you do—“

_You’ve already won me over in spite of me_

“Sure,” Hinata interrupted before he could say anything else. “I’d like to.”

_And don’t be alarmed if I fall_

“R-really?” Kageyama said. “Y-you mean it?” Hinata laughed at the sound of his surprised tone.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Do you want to meet up at around eleven or something? We could meet up at the mall.”

_Head over feet_

“Eleven, alright,” Kageyama agreed. The rain slowly died down as the two stopped in front of Hinata’s house. Kageyama’s dark hair was wet and messed up from when Hinata tried to dry it earlier. But his eyes shone when they looked at him and the corners of his mouth were turned up in a weird and awkward sort of smile.

_And don’t be surprised if I love you for all that you are_

“I’ll see you at eleven then,” Hinata grinned as he stepped out from under the umbrella.

_I couldn’t help it_

“Right, eleven. See you there,” Kageyama nodded, flashing Hinata one last smile. Once he walked away, Hinata called out one last thing to him.

_It’s all your fault_

“Don’t catch a cold!”


	22. Just the Way You Are - TsukkiYama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi finally graduate from high school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another late post. My internet hasn't been that great lately but here's a nice TsukkiYama one-shot!
> 
> Artist/Band: Billy Joel  
> Pairing: TsukishimaxYamaguchi

_Don’t go changing to try and please me_

“And now, I declare that all of you in front of me, are graduates of Karasuno High School,” the principal proclaimed. His wig tilted off to the side while he spoke and he hurriedly adjusted it back into position. Yamaguchi stifled a laugh while Yachi giggled in her hand beside him.

“Well, good luck in the next part of your lives,” the principal said hurriedly. But before he could say anything else, the whole gymnasium erupted with the sound of cheering from the students. Yamaguchi felt himself being pushed around by the mass of bodies around him hugging or clapping each other on the back.

_You’ve never let me down before_

“YAMAGUCHI!” he heard someone yell and he turned around just in time to see Hinata hurtling towards him. A gasp of air escaped his chest as the shorter boy squeezed the life out of him.

“Hinata… My… ribs…” Yamaguchi choked out.

_And don’t imagine you’re too familiar_

“Sorry, I got too excited…” Hinata laughed, letting go of him.

“Dumbass, you always get too excited,” Kageyama said, appearing beside them.

“KAGEYAMA!” Hinata yelled, this time jumping onto Kageyama’s back.

_And I don’t see you anymore_

“Oi! Get off me dumbass!” Kageyama shouted angrily. Hinata ignored him and only held on tighter.

“We did it! We graduated! The two of us graduated!” he cheered. Yamaguchi chuckled at the two of them knowing that just a few weeks ago, they were spending every minute of their time studying for finals.

_I could not leave you in times of trouble_

“G-guys… A little help here…” The three of them spun around to find Yachi right behind them, squeezed in between the crowds of people.

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have left you back there,” Yamaguchi apologized, pulling Yachi out.

“Well I’m fine now,” she grinned. “Congratulations on graduating, Hinata, Kageyama.”

_We never could have come this far_

“Well it was thanks to you guys,” Hinata grinned.

“Thank you very much,” Kageyama bowed.

“Have any of you seen Shimizu-san? She said she was going to come today,” Yachi asked, standing on her tiptoes to look through the crowd.

_I took the good times_

“Wait, where’s Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked, suddenly realizing that his boyfriend was the only one who wasn’t there.

“I think I saw him heading out,” Yachi answered.

_I’ll take the bad times_

“Well, he does hate crowds,” Yamaguchi grinned. “I’ll go look for him. Meet you guys at the entrance of the gym, okay?” he said before squeezing through the crowd. As soon as he made his way out of the gym, he headed for the gym. Yamaguchi just knew that Tsukishima would be there.

_I’ll take you just the way you are_

And true enough, he was there. Standing alone in the gym in his black graduation robes. Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture of the sight in front of him before heading inside to his friend.

_You always have my unspoken passion_

“Hey Tsukki,” he called out. Tsukishima turned around with a look of surprise on his face.

“How did you know I’d be here,” he asked.

“Because I know you,” Yamaguchi shrugged. “You couldn’t stand the crowd, huh?”

_Although I might not seem to care_

“Tsk. Too many people.” Tsukishima walked over to the wall and sat down on the ground with his back against it. Yamaguchi sat down next to him.

“So, I guess we’ve graduated already,” he mused.

“Yeah. I thought I’d have one last look at the gym,” Tsukishima said.

“Aw. Are you getting sentimental Tsukki?” Yamaguchi teased.

“Shut up.”

_I don’t want clever conversations_

“Well, we only have a few months until college,” Yamaguchi said softly. “It feels a little scary, knowing that you’ll be pretty far away…” The two of them applied for the same colleges but it was Tsukishima who got the scholarship to Tokyo University. Yamaguchi was going to Miyagi University since it was nearer and had the programs he wanted. The two of them knew that they had no choice but to attend different universities and it hit them pretty hard. Not just because they’ve been friends since grade school but also because they had just become a couple a few months ago. Ever since they made the decision of going to separate colleges, Yamaguchi had been trying to reassure himself that everything was going to work out fine. Tsukishima seemed pretty calm about it, of course.

_I never want to work that hard_

“I’ll call you, okay?” Tsukishima said softly, holding his hand. “And we’ll visit each other, just like we agreed.”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi nodded. “I mean, Kiyoko-san and Yachi seem to have worked it out.”

“But you know… Yamguchi… actually…” Tsukishima stammered, looking down and avoiding Yamaguchi’s gaze.

_I just someone that I can talk to_

“Hey, what’s the matter?” he asked, tilting Tsukishima’s head up with two fingers to make him look him in the eye. Tsukishima almost never stammered.

“Just in case you find someone new, in college I mean… it’s okay… It’s okay if you decide to break up with me,” Tsukishima said finally. His hand was now gripping his boyfriend’s hand tightly but Yamaguchi didn’t complain.

_I want you just the way you are_

‘I’m such an idiot…’ he thought. ‘How could I not know?’ All this time, he thought that he was the only one who was worried about the long-distance relationship they were going to have. But now, he could clearly see how much it’s been eating away at Tsukishima as well. He just hid it too well.

_I need to know that you will always be_

“The past few months have been great and they’re much better than anything I’ve every hoped,” Tsukishima continued. “So it’s alright if you choose someone else…”

“Of course it’s not alright,” Yamaguchi said. “It’s not alright with me and I know it’s not alright with you.”

“But—“

_The same old someone that I knew_

“I’m the one who confessed to _you,_ Tsukishima Kei,” Yamaguchi interrupted. He cupped the side of Tsukishima’s face with one hand and stared deep into his golden eyes. “I’m the one who chose _you,_ and that’s a lifetime guarantee.”

“But what if you get tired of me?” Tsukishima sighed. “What if you meet someone better?”

_What will it take ‘til you believe in me?_

“You think too little of yourself, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said, shaking his head. He reached into his pocket to pull out his phone. “I just literally took a picture of you a few minutes ago because you looked gorgeous standing alone in the gym with your graduation robes,” he said, showing Tsukishima the picture.

_The way that I believe in you_

“You did that?” he asked amusedly, his lips curling up in a smile.

_And this I promise from the heart_

 “There’s more where that came from,” Yamaguchi grinned. “So no, I don’t think I’ll be getting tired of you just yet.”

“You’ve been taking pictures of me?”

_I could not love you any better_

“Yup. Ever since we started dating.”

“Wow, I can’t decide if it’s creepy or cute,” Tsukishima smiled, shaking his head at him.

“I’d probably choose the former if I were you,” Yamaguchi said, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“I don’t think I’ll be getting tired of you just yet either, Tadashi,” Tsukishima smiled, pulling his boyfriend close.

_I love you just the way you are_

 “You better not.”


	23. Seasons of Love - KiyoYachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko decides to look at Springtime Cafe and meets Yachi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist/Band: Rent (The Musical)  
> Pairing: Kiyoko Shimizu x Yachi Hitoka
> 
> OH MY GOD 100 KUDOS GUYSSSS THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! 
> 
> Thank you also for all the comments you've given me I'm glad so many people are enjoying this, even the chapters that I didn't think other people would enjoy. I'm adding some more ships to this fic so I'll be editing the tags soon and everything. For now, have some KiyoYachi because this ship is cute and adorable.

_Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes_

Kiyoko stared up at the dead cherry blossom trees in the park with their leafless branches. ‘I guess this park’s taken to, huh?’ she thought sighing to herself. She wrapped her scarf even tighter around herself and walked away to find someplace warm. While walking she hugged her sketchbook against her chest. Kiyoko had been to three of the parks in the city already, hoping that at least some of the trees or flowers there were still alive so that she could sketch them for a project in school. The new assignment for her art class was to make a spring-inspired watercolor piece. The timing of it was just perfect since it was already the middle of autumn.

‘Maybe I can just search something up online,’ Kiyoko thought as she walked past a couple of restaurants and shops. Suddenly, something caught her eye as she walked past a large window. Kiyoko stopped and saw a small café with potted plants and flowers placed near a window. The café looked pretty cozy too with its comfortable chairs and small tables. ‘I guess taking a small break wouldn’t hurt.’ She opened the door and went inside.

_Five hundred, twenty-five thousand moments so dear_

“Ah! A customer!” Kiyoko looked up and saw a petite, blonde-haired girl wearing a dress and a white apron standing behind the counter. She looked at her and smiled. “Welcome to Springtime Café!” Kiyoko smiled and bowed her head before walking up to the counter to take a look at the menu. The café served drinks, both hot and cold, and sandwiches. A display glass next to the counter was filled with different desserts as well.

“Um, can I make a suggestion?” the girl offered politely.

_Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes_

“A suggestion?” Kiyoko cocked her head.

“W-well you don’t have to follow it,” the girl stammered, waving her hands in the air. “I-I just thought you know, since it’s your first time here and everything. Unless you did come here when I wasn’t around which was last Friday because I was sick…” Kiyoko covered her chuckle with hand.

“S-sorry, I guess I talked too much again…” the girl blushed and apologized.

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

“No, it’s alright,” Kiyoko said, flashing her a small, but rare smile. “But I would like to hear your suggestion since it is my first time here.”

“Great!” she smiled. “I’d suggest the berry tart, it’s a favorite among our visitors.”

“Alright then, I’ll have the berry tart,” Kiyoko said. “Also a mint tea too.”

_In daylights? In sunsets?_

“One berry tart and one mint tea,” the girl said, ringing up her order. “It will be prepared for you in a second. Please make yourself comfortable.” Kiyoko nodded and went to sit down at one of the tables near the window where the plants were. She spotted a few succulent plants mixed in with different kinds of cacti. There were a few bonsai trees, flowers like chrysanthemums, primroses, and irises, and even orchid plants in pots hanging from the ceiling.

‘Springtime indoors…’ Kiyoko mused, taking out a pencil from her bag and opening her sketchbook to a clean page. She looked again at the window full of plants and began sketching the orchids first.

_In midnights, in cups of coffee?_

“Here’s your order.” The girl came over and placed a tray on the table in front of her. There was a miniature tart that had a combination of blueberries, strawberries, and raspberries on top and a turquoise mug full of steaming, fragrant tea.

“Thank you,” Kiyoko smiled.

“What are you drawing?” she asked, pointing at the sketchbook in Kiyoko’s hands.

_In inches? In miles?_

“The plants by the window,” Kiyoko answered, pointing a pencil to her left. “That’s actually why I came in here in the first place.”

“Really? Is it alright if I have a look?”

_In laughter, in strife?_

“Sure,” Kiyoko said. The girl walked behind her and leaned over her shoulder to take a look at the sketch of a potted orchid that she just made.

“Wow, you’re really good. I can only draw stick figures,” she smiled. She was close enough to Kiyoko for her to smell the scent of vanilla and peppermint on her.

“Thank you. Your plants look very healthy,” Kiyoko smiled.

_In five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes_

 “Ah, that reminds me! I have to water them already,” the girl stood back up. “Please excuse me. And enjoy your food!” She took the tray and disappeared through a door behind the counter. Kiyoko picked up her fork, sliced a piece of the tart, and took a bite. The taste of the tart berries, sweet pastry cream, and buttery crust filled her mouth. Kiyoko smiled and took a sip of her mint tea. ‘I guess that’s why this is a favorite,’ she thought.

_How do you measure a year in the life?_

The blonde-haired girl appeared again, this time carrying a spray bottle full of water, and walked over to the window to begin watering the plants. Kiyoko watched her, taking a few more bites of the delicious tart and ignoring her sketchbook completely. This time, she thought of a new addition to her drawing as she watched the girl smiling and humming to herself as she sprayed the plants. Her bright blonde hair and colorful floral dress contrasted nicely against the green of the plants. Something about her presence made Kiyoko want to stay in the café longer.

_How about love?_

“So, how’s the tart?” the girl asked, glancing over in Kiyoko’s direction while spraying an aloe vera plant.

“It tastes delicious,” Kiyoko smiled. “How did you get fresh berries at this time of year?”

_Seasons of love_

“Oh, I grow them in my greenhouse,” the girl grinned. “Well, not really my greenhouse since it’s my aunt’s and everything but she lets me use it most of the time since she can’t take care of it that well. I grow most of the things we use in the café which is actually a cheaper alternative to just buying them especially at this time of year when all the plants are dead and everything and… I talked too much again, didn’t I?” the girl smiled sheepishly at Kiyoko.

“That’s alright,” she said, smiling back. She was definitely smiling a lot today.

_Seasons of love_

_Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes_

“Well, I’m glad you liked the tart,” the girl said. “Most of our customers are university students from the campus and old people too. Kids also like this place, especially when they get the chance to water the plants.”

“I’ve been studying over at the university for three years now but I’ve only seen this place now,” Kiyoko said, sipping her tea. “I’m Shimizu Kiyoko by the way. As you might have guessed, I’m studying art.”

_Five hundred, twenty-five thousand journeys to plan_

“Yachi Hitoka,” the girl introduced. “I’m still a college freshman. I don’t really have a major but I’m doing a class in herbal medicines.”

“Hence the greenhouse.”

“Yup!” Yachi nodded. She was holding the spray bottle over her head now and standing on her tiptoes as she tried to water the orchids. It made a really cute sight to look at and as much as Kiyoko would have liked to keep on watching, she stood up to help Yachi.

_Five hundred, twenty-five thousand, six hundred minutes_

“Here, let me help,” Kiyoko offered.

“Thanks,” Yachi said, giving the bottle over to Kiyoko and standing to the side as she sprayed the orchids. “I usually ask Yamaguchi-san or Tsukishima-san to help me water the orchids. Or I get a chair.”

_How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?_

“They’re very pretty,” Kiyoko said softly, reaching up a hand to stroke the silky petals with her fingers.

“You are…” Yachi sighed. “I-I mean they are… very pretty,” she stammered quickly as her face turned red. “The flowers I mean, not you. But you’re very pretty too, n-not that I was staring or anything…” Kiyoko looked at how flustered Yachi was and began to laugh, making her turn even redder.

_It’s time now to sing out_

“Why did I say that?” she groaned, lifting up the skirt of her apron to hide her face.

“It’s alright, I appreciate the compliment,” Kiyoko chuckled, pulling Yachi’s apron skirt down.

“You probably think I’m weird,” Yachi mumbled.

_Oh the story never ends_

“No, but I do want your email address,” Kiyoko said, surprising Yachi and herself even. She usually didn’t ask for other people’s emails after only knowing them for a few minutes.

“M-my email address?” Yachi stuttered.

“Yeah,” Kiyoko nodded as she quickly thought of an excuse for asking it. “I’m interested in your greenhouse.”

_Let’s celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends_

“My… greenhouse?” Yachi looked puzzled, cocking her head to the side.

“You see I have this art project wherein I have to make something that’s spring-themed. I was hoping to draw at a park where there were plants but everything’s dead…” Kiyoko explained.

“Oh, so you want to see some live plants. So that’s why you were drawing earlier,” Yachi said, quickly catching on.

_Share love, give love, spread love_

“Yeah, if it’s okay with you and everything. I could help you water some more hanging orchids if you like,” Kiyoko offered.

“That would be great!” Yachi grinned. Kiyoko smiled as well and pulled out her phone, making a new contact before offering it to Yachi. She keyed in her email address and gave it back to Kiyoko.

_Measure, measure your life in love_

“Thank you,” she bowed. “I’ll send you a message so you can save my number.”

“Sure,” Yachi nodded, pulling out her phone as well. Kiyoko typed in a quick message before sending it to Yachi. “There it is,” she smiled as her phone dinged. Kiyoko watched as she typed something on her phone before hearing her own phone ding. Yachi replied to her message with a ‘Hello!’ and a smiley face.

_Seasons of love_

“Thank you,” Kiyoko said again, putting the phone back in her pocket. “I have to get back to the dorm already but I’ll text you later.” She went back to the table, set down some money for the food, and gathered her things.

“Alright, I’ll send you a date later too,” Yachi nodded. “I hope to see you soon, Shimizu-san.” Kiyoko stopped by the door as she was about to leave and turned to look at Yachi. ‘Sunflower girl. That’s what she is,’ she thought.

_Measure your life in love_

 “You can call me Kiyoko.”


	24. Falling Slowly - KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma goes to a bar regularly on Friday nights just to watch a specific person perform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist/Band: Once (The Musical)  
> Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou x Kozume Kenma
> 
> How 'bout some more KuroKen guysss?? There's a hint of BokuAka here too but mostly KuroKen

_I don’t know you_

Kenma sat down on a bar stool with an elbow resting on the counter. It wasn’t exactly his favorite place to sit down, especially with all the people around him. To be honest, he’d rather sit at one of the tables in the back where there were less people. But sitting by the counter was worth it since he got a really good view of the stage. Kenma’s phone rang while he was playing a game on his PSP and he answered it without looking up from the screen.

_But I want you_

“Hello?”

“Kenma-san.” Kenma instantly recognized the crisp tone of his friend’s voice and put down his PSP.

“Hey, Keiji.”

“What’s that noise? Are you outside right now?” Keiji asked over the phone.

_All the more for that_

“Um…” Kenma trailed off, trying to think of an excuse as to why he was at a bar, on a Friday night of all nights, when he usually spent it locked up at his dorm. Unfortunately, his friend was much faster.

“You’re at On the Rocks again aren’t you?” Keiji guessed.

_Words fall through me_

“Yes,” Kenma admitted, knowing that it was much easier to confess than to make up an excuse. Especially when it was Keiji asking the questions.

“I’ll interrogate you when I get there. In the meantime, please save me a seat.”

_And always fool me_

“Alright then,” Kenma sighed before Keiji hung up. Kenma had been coming to On the Rocks five straight times already on Friday nights; he knew that Keiji was going to find out eventually anyway. But it was nonetheless going to be embarrassing for Kenma to admit that the reason why he’d been coming to the bar was because he had a crush.

A real, non-fictional character, crush who did not come from a game he played or a show he watched or a manga he read. Someone who was actually alive and made from flesh and bone. Who was also real. And happened to be human and alive and breathing. A _real_ person.

_And I can’t react_

He met him five Fridays ago when Keiji dragged him to On the Rocks for his monthly ‘social activity’ that his friend insisted he had to engage in. Kenma had protested, telling Keiji that bars were filled with drug addicts and drunk people and that touching anything inside would automatically give him herpes. Keiji reassured him by saying that it was Acoustic Night so the bar wouldn’t be all that rowdy. Kenma felt slightly calmer knowing that but it still didn’t stop him from carrying pepper spray in his pocket.

_And games that never amount_

True to Keiji’s word, the bar was much less rowdy than he initially imagined and only slightly more than half of the tables there were occupied. The two of them got seats near the bar counter which Kenma didn’t entirely mind since there were only two other people there besides him and Keiji. An indie, country-style band was playing when they got there, which Kenma tuned out by playing Crossy Road on his phone. He was determined to continue playing throughout the night when suddenly, the next artist came onstage.

_To more than they’re meant_

He was tall, taller than Keiji at least, with a lean, muscular frame that showed slightly through the black t-shirt he was wearing. His face instantly made Kenma think of those playboy-type characters from the dating visual novel games he would usually play when Keiji wasn’t around in their dorm room. And his _hair._ Kenma wasn’t sure if he was irritated by it or endeared, but it did catch his attention.

_Will play themselves out_

He walked towards the mic in the middle of the stage carrying only a guitar and introduced himself as Kuroo Tetsurou. He wasn’t part of a band nor did he want to become a part of one, he wasn’t planning on becoming a music artist either, and he mostly did covers but had a few songs of his own. After introducing himself, the people in the bar who had listened to the previous band with rapt attention, went back to their own conversations. But something about Kuroo Tetsurou made Kenma put down his phone and listen.

_Falling slowly_

Kenma could easily tell why he wasn’t much of a success. Kuroo’s playing was good but not that good. His voice wasn’t all that great either but it wasn’t terrible or even remotely near bad. In terms of skills, Kuroo was just alright. But the way he sang, the way he played, the way he reached out to an audience that probably wasn’t going to listen to him anytime soon, Kenma could feel it all. Part of him wanted to yell at everyone else in the bar to just shut up and listen. The song that Kuroo sang was only four minutes long.

Kozume Kenma, who had never had a crush on anyone else in years, save for that one time in middle school, fell for a guy playing a guitar in the span of four minutes.

...

_Eyes that know me_

An indie band called ‘Kudos to You’ was playing when Keiji finally came. Kenma could recognize a few of his classmates in the band but they didn’t sound that great so he was back playing Crossy Road on his phone. Keiji shook his head at him disapprovingly as he sat down.

“What’s the use of going to a bar when you’re still going to be on your phone, Kenma?” he sighed.

“I know you know why I’m here,” Kenma replied, not looking up from his phone.

_And I can’t go back_

“Yeah,” Keiji said, smiling a small smile at his friend. “So, Kuroo Tetsurou, huh?”

That made Kenma look up in surprise from his phone. “I knew you’d be able to guess the reason why I came here but how did you know _that_ too?” he asked, wincing slightly when he heard his Unlucky Cat being hit by a truck.

_Moods that take me_

“Easy,” Keiji shrugged, watching the band. “You had your ‘excited face’ on.”

“I have an excited face?”

“Yeah. It’s slightly similar to your ‘intimidated face.’”

“Once again, you are right,” Kenma sighed, cursing his friend’s excellent observation skills.

_And erase me_

“Hey Akaashi!!” someone yelled and slammed their hands on the counter behind them. Kenma jumped slightly in his seat at the loud sound but Keiji didn’t even flinch. The spiky, black-and-white striped hair bartender loomed over behind them.

“Hello, Bokuto-san,” Keiji said, smiling a small smile at him.

“You’re here again!” the bartender, who was apparently called Bokuto, grinned. “What can I get for you?”

_And I’m painted black_

“I’ll just have a rum and coke please,” Keiji said. “Do you want anything, Kenma?”

‘Besides the courage to talk to Kuroo Tetsurou?’ Kenma thought automatically. “No thank you,” he shook his head.

“Alright, one rum and coke coming up.” Bokuto left to prepare Keiji’s drink leaving the two of them alone again. Keiji turned to see the look on Kenma’s face and chuckled at him.

“What? You’re not the only one here who came just to see a guy,” he said. “Speaking of which, there he is.” Kenma snapped back to look at the stage and sure enough, Kuroo was already onstage with his guitar.

_Take this sinking boat_

“Hello everyone. I hope you’re all having a nice night today,” he said, his voice echoing through the speakers. “I’ll be playing one song again, like always. This is Once the Musical’s ‘Falling Slowly.’ Kuroo stepped back a little from the mic and began strumming his guitar. Everything else fell silent around Kenma until only Kuroo’s voice and his playing could be heard. He had never heard the song that Kuroo was playing but it was extremely appropriate for his situation. ‘How ironic,’ Kenma thought, feeling a small smile growing on his face.

It was over as soon as it began and Kenma wished that he could at least stay for another song. He put his phone in his pocket and was about to hop off the bar stool when suddenly, he heard Bokuto yelling behind him.

_And point it home_

“Great job Tetsu!!” he yelled, waving both of his hands in the air. Every person in the bar turned around to look at him but Bokuto didn’t seem to be the least bit embarrassed. Kenma turned to Keiji, wondering how in the world he came to have a crush on a guy like him. As if reading his mind, Keiji turned to look at him and shrugged.

Kuroo definitely noticed Bokuto’s yelling. He grinned and shook his head before stepping off the stage and making his way to the bar, to Kenma’s surprise and disbelief. ‘He’s coming here! He’s coming here!’ his mind screamed. Keiji elbowed him in the ribs as he sipped his drink.

_We’ve still got time_

 “That was awesome bro!” Bokuto yelled once Kuroo sat down at the counter on the bar stool next to Kenma. He was so close, Kenma could see a tattoo on his neck, half-hidden by the t-shirt that he wore.

“Thanks man but could you please keep it down a notch next time?” Kuroo rubbed his head.

“Sure!” Bokuto nodded. “By the way, this is Akaashi! He comes over here a lot,” he said, pointing a hand at Keiji who was quietly sipping his drink next to Kenma.

“Hello,” Keiji bowed his head. “That was a good piece there.”

_Raise your hopeful voice_

“Thanks,” Kuroo grinned until his eyes landed on Kenma who had his phone out again, half-hoping that he would get a chance to escape while he still could. However, Keiji had something else in mind.

“This is my friend,” he said, his hand landing on Kenma’s shoulder. “He comes here a lot too.”

_You have a choice_

 ‘Damn it, Keiji,’ Kenma silently cursed as he slowly looked up to find Kuroo’s eyes on his. The situation itself felt like dating visual novel. A list of options appeared in Kenma’s head. Option A: Introduce yourself. Option B: Pretend you don’t know Keiji. Option C: Say ‘hello’ and leave the bar. Option D: Say nothing and leave like a complete weirdo. Option A felt the most promising.

“I’m Kenma,” he bowed his head. “Nice playing.”

“Thanks, I’ve noticed that you come here a lot,” Kuroo said.

_You’ve made it loud_

“R-really?” Kenma stammered.

“Yeah, I recognized your hair. It looks really cool,” Kuroo grinned.

“Oh, thank you.” Kenma bowed his head down to hide the smile on his face. “I, uh… really like hearing you play. I’ve never heard of this song but now I kind of want to…”

“Really?” Kuroo asked, surprise written on his face. “Well, I’m glad you liked it.”

_Falling slowly_

“Your usual, right?” Bokuto came in, setting down a beer in front of Kuroo.

“Just what I needed,” he grinned, lifting the bottle to his lips and taking a sip. The two of them then started talking about the next Acoustic Night event giving Kenma an opening to leave. Just when he hopped off the bar stool, he felt Keiji’s hand on his shoulder again.

“I think I have an idea for your next monthly ‘social activity,’” he whispered.

“It’s too early for that, Keiji,” Kenma hissed under his breath.

_Sing your melody_

“Oh, you never know,” Keiji said, leaning back and draining the last of his drink. “A week is plenty of time for you to think about it.”

“Hey, are you leaving already, Kenma?” Kuroo asked, turning around in his seat.

“Uh, yeah. I’ve got a ton of homework to do,” Kenma lied, rubbing the back of his head.

“Well, good luck with that. Hope to see you next Friday again,” he smiled, raising his beer as if to salute him.

_I’ll sing it loud_

 “Alright,” Kenma smiled back. He spotted Keiji smirking at him from the corner of his eye before he turned to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I've been saying this a lot with my other fics but I really, really want to continue this one in a future chapter. I have a lot chapters here actually that I would love to lengthen (like the KuroTsukki ones you guys seem to be loving) but writing a full-blown fic takes such a long time. So yeah, I think I'll think about it first...


	25. Way Back into Love - KuroKen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's train to Tokyo is delayed and he's dying to see Kenma again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist/Band: soundtrack from the movie 'Music and Lyrics'  
> Pairing: Kuroo Tetsurou x Kozume Kenma
> 
> I know, I know this is another KuroKen fic but I honestly can't get enough of these two. Don't worry, next chapter will be a YakuLev one :3. Also, this one-shot was also inspired by the first scene of the movie 5 Centimeters per Second (GREAT MOVIE)

_I’ve been living with a shadow overhead_

“Due to heavy snow, the time of departure from Station 12 will be delayed to one hour. We apologize for the inconvenience,” said a voice coming from the speakers in the train. Kuroo closed his eyes and groaned. “Damn it,” he cursed under his breath. This was the fourth time his train had been delayed already. Kuroo opened his eyes and glared at the heavy snow that fell from the sky. It covered the ground outside so much that even the train railings couldn’t be seen.

_I’ve been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

The timing just couldn’t get any worse.

_I’ve been lonely for so long_

He and Kenma had been planning to see each other for months ever since Kuroo left for college. But things just got way too hectic with Kuroo’s classes and Kenma having to attend cram school that the two of them couldn’t find the time. The only opening they had was Thursday night, _this_ Thursday night. They planned everything carefully. Kuroo would board the train at one pm and reach Tokyo after a two hour trip. That would give them enough time to spend with each other in the city before Kuroo leaves on the ten pm train.

_Trapped in the past I just can’t seem to move on_

At least that was what was supposed to happen. Kuroo checked his watch again for the nth time and sighed when he saw that it was already ten-thirty. It would be eleven-thirty by the time he reached Station 13 at Tokyo, unless any more delays happened. Kuroo’s cellphone had run out of battery two hours ago. Before it died he had texted Kenma to go home since it was already late and he doubted that he’d reach Tokyo anytime soon. Kuroo’s only wish at the moment was that he could still catch the last train home and that there wouldn’t be any more delays.

_I’ve been hiding all my hopes and dreams away_

Outside, people were shoveling snow off the train’s rails. Only a few people were left on the train aside from Kuroo. There was a mother with her child asleep on her lap. An old man reading a newspaper by himself. And a guy who looked to be about the same age as him. Kuroo wondered if the guy also had someone waiting for him in the next station and if his plans had also been swept aside because of the surprise snowstorm.

_Just in case I ever need them again someday_

The glass was cool against his forehead when Kuroo leaned against it to look outside. Luckily, he was completely prepared for cold weather. He was bundled up warmly in his winter coat and there was scarf wrapped around his neck and mouth too. The only thing he forgot to bring were gloves and his hands were stuffed tightly in the pockets of his coat to prevent them from freezing in the cold.

_I’ve been setting aside time_

Kuroo closed his eyes for a while, thinking that maybe he could get a little sleep while waiting for the train. What came into mind was the day he had to leave for college. It was a warm, summer day, unlike this one. His family, the volleyball team, as well as his other friends Bokuto and Akaashi came to the train station to see him off. The members of his team all took their turns saying goodbye, Lev even got him a gray cat plushie to ‘remember him by.’ His mother cried a lot while hugging him and reminding him to brush his teeth and to eat healthy food. His father kept on giving him money just in case something happened. Bokuto cried even more than his mother did, hugging Kuroo and telling him to call him every day. Akaashi had to pull him away so that he could calm down but not before Bokuto gave his present: a lumpy, misshapen, rainbow-colored scarf that he knit himself. It was also the scarf that Kuroo was currently wearing.

_To clear a little space in the corner of my mind_

That last person to say goodbye to him was Kenma, who had been standing to the side while everyone else said their goodbyes. His face was an expressionless, like always, but Kuroo knew that the key to telling how Kenma was feeling was in his eyes. And on that day, Kuroo could see the tears that were threatening to come out.

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

Knowing that Kenma hated crying in front of people, Kuroo decided to pull him into a tight hug to hide his face. He could still remember the way Kenma’s hands shook as they gripped the sleeves of his t-shirt, as if begging him not to go. ‘It’ll be alright. I’ll see you soon. I’ll text you every day,’ Kuroo had whispered reassuringly, combing his fingers through Kenma’s hair. The train doors opened at that moment and the two of them knew that they had to let go. Kuroo kissed Kenma one last time before he boarded the train. Everyone else waved at him through the window, except for Kenma who stood as still as a statue as he watched the train leave.

…

_I’ve been watching but the sun’s refused to shine_

“Station 13. We have now reached the last station, Station 13. All passengers please leave the train.” Kuroo’s eyes opened the moment he heard the voice coming from the speakers again. He yawned and checked his watch, it read eleven forty-five. “Better late than never,” Kuroo grumbled sarcastically as he stood up and left the train.

_I’ve been searching but I just don’t see the signs_

He was in Tokyo already. All of a sudden, he remembered the faces of everyone who came to see him leave. He remembered the warm and perfect weather and how happy he felt that all these people came to see him leave. Now, he was standing by himself on the platform where he once stood on. Alone, cold, and most of all, hungry.

_I know that it’s out there_

Kuroo kept his hands stuffed in his pockets as he trudged over to the waiting area where the vending machines were, hoping he could at least get something warm to drink or a snack. There was another person sitting on the benches in the waiting area, which wasn’t much of a surprise. What was a surprise though, was that the person waiting there had shoulder-length, blonde hair.

_There’s gotta be something for my soul somewhere_

‘Kenma?’ Kuroo thought wildly as he walked faster towards the bench. The closer he came, the more he could see that it really was Kenma. His Kenma.

_I’ve been looking for someone to shed some light_

He was asleep on the bench with his head leaning to the side. A scarf hid most of his face and a black winter coat covered his entire body. Kuroo guessed that he had been playing games while waiting until he fell asleep since his PSP was still in his hands. It was much colder here than it was inside the train and what Kuroo really wanted to do was to shake Kenma awake and scold him for not going him earlier. But he also couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend for staying.

_Not somebody just to get me through the night_

“Hey Kenma. Wake up,” he said, crouching in front of his boyfriend and shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

“Mmm…” Kenma groaned, batting Kuroo’s hand away weakly.

“Somebody could just walk over and steal this, you know?” Kuroo rolled his eyes, tugging the PSP from Kenma’s hands. Then, due to some kind of gamer instinct, Kenma’s eyes flew open.

_I could use some direction_

“Kuroo?” he gasped softly.

“Hey,” Kuroo grinned, standing up. “I’m here.” Wordlessly, Kenma stood up as well and fiercely embraced Kuroo.

“You’re real right? This isn’t a dream?” Kenma asked, his voice muffled by Kuroo’s coat.

_And I’m open to your suggestions_

“I should be asking the same thing…” Kuroo mumbled, wrapping his arms around Kenma. He bent over slightly and buried his face in Kenma’s hair.

“Kuroo…” the shorter boy sighed.

“Why didn’t you go home?” Kuroo asked, pulling away from the hug to look down at his boyfriend. “It’s late and cold. You hate the cold. Didn’t you hear there was a snowstorm?”

_All I wanna do is find a way back into love_

“Yeah, I did,” Kenma nodded.

“Then why didn’t you just head home?” Kuroo sighed. Kenma looked down and rubbed the sleeve of his coat with two fingers.

“Because you would have done the same for me…” he answered. Kuroo’s gaze softened as he smiled and pulled Kenma to his chest again.

_I can’t make it through without a way back into love_

“I would,” Kuroo admitted. He tilted Kenma’s head up with two fingers and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. Their faces were cold and Kuroo shivered slightly when Kenma’s nose brushed against his. But his lips were warm and soft and welcoming, and for a moment, Kuroo forgot the cold he felt earlier.

_And if you help me to start again_

“Was it worth it?” Kenma asked, gazing into his eyes once they parted. “Coming all the way for just this?”

“Hmmm… A ten-hour long trip through a snowstorm for a kiss?” Kuroo smiled, curling his finger around a lock of Kenma’s blonde hair.

_You know that I’ll be there for you in the end_

“It is. It definitely is.”


	26. I Love You Too Much - YakuLev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku is surprised to see Lev standing outside his dorm at three in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist/Band: Soundtrack from the movie 'The Book of Life'  
> Pairing: Haiba Lev x Yaku Morisuke
> 
> Hehe... sorry for the kind of late post. I took a break from writing and now I'm just working on my IwaOi fic which is ALMOST FINISHED YOU GUYSSSS. Anyway, I've made up my mind on the kurotsukki fic and I am going to start writing it after the IwaOi one is over and I'll link it here to once I post the first chapter

_I love you too much_

Yaku looked up from his textbook and rubbed at his aching eyes. When he closed them he could still see the blurred words of the paragraph he had apparently been reading over and over again. ‘Is this how Lev feels whenever he reads?’ he wondered. His head throbbed and the fingers of his hand ached from taking down notes for hours. The pain he felt now was close to the pain he felt when he received one of Bokuto Koutarou’s spikes with one hand. Except for the fact that he actually enjoyed receiving that spike. God, he missed volleyball. But balancing both academics and sports in college wasn’t as easy as it was back in high school. Balancing his time with Lev, that was another story.

_To live without you loving me back_

Yaku picked up his phone and turned it on to see that it was already three in the morning, eight hours ago he was supposed to be on a date with his boyfriend. But plans changed and Yaku found himself seated in his dorm room instead, poring over his textbook on Chemical Engineering. He opened his inbox and saw that the last text message Lev sent him: _its ok. hope ur not dead yet. lets have dinner nxt time ok?_

_I know I belong_

‘But today’s our anniversary,’ Yaku thought sadly and looked up at the empty, white ceiling above him. Whenever he had to cancel something with Lev he always wondered if he did make the right decision in choosing to go to a college somewhere far away. But he always reassured himself by trusting in himself and his boyfriend’s capability to handle the distance between them.

_When I sing this song_

It was late, but Yaku began typing a message back to Lev anyway. He wanted it to be the first he saw in the morning. ‘ _Sorry again for not being able to make it. I know it’s really hard to keep this thing going but I’ll make it up to you when I see you again, I promise.’_

_I live for your touch_

_‘I know how you can make it up,’_ came Lev’s quick reply. Yaku frowned at the message. ‘He’s supposed to be asleep right now, it’s a school day,’ he thought. Just as he was about to type a new message to scold him, another one popped up.

_I whisper your name night after night_

_‘Look out the window.’_

_I love you too much_

Yaku frowned and propped his knees on top of the chair before leaning forward on his desk to look out the window. Lev was hard to miss as he stood in the center of the field with his tall height, thin frame, and silver hair. His cellphone illuminated his face slightly from the way he held it in front of him. “What is that lanky bastard doing here?!” Yaku seethed, glaring down at him from the window. Lev didn’t seem to notice how angry Yaku was because when he saw him, he smiled and waved as if they were just casually meeting each other in front of a train station.

_There’s only one feeling and I know is right_

_‘I’ll be right downstairs,’_ Yaku quickly typed before opening his door and silently making his way downstairs. While he was doing it, a million thoughts ran through his head. ‘How and why the fuck is he here at frickin’ three in the morning?! He should be in bed right now! He has school tomorrow.’ Outside, the cold night wind bit at his exposed arms and legs. It ruffled up Lev’s silver hair making it look slightly ethereal. But Yaku was too busy being angry to appreciate the sight.

_Heaven knows your name I’ve been praying_

“Why the fuck are you here in front of my dorm, in campus, a million miles away from your own house where you should be sleeping?!” Yaku hissed, grabbing Lev’s shirt collar and dragging him down to his height.

“It’s not a _million_ miles away, Mori. It was only a five hour drive,” Lev said, smiling at down at him.

_To have you come here by my side_

 “ _Only_ _a three-hour drive_?!! You _drove_ here? You don’t even have a license, or know how to drive,” Yaku said incredulously.

“I didn’t drive, Alisa did,” Lev shrugged.

_Without you a part of me’s missing_

“You dragged your _sister_ into this too?” Yaku seethed.

“She did it out of her own free will. She said it was to ‘aid me on my quest for love,’” Lev explained.

“God, why are you even here anyway? I know we missed our anniversary date and everything but that doesn’t mean you need to come all the way here on a school night and—“

_Just to make you my own I will fight_

“We don’t have any school tomorrow,” Lev cut him off.

“You… what?”

_I know I belong_

“We don’t have any school tomorrow,” Lev repeated, grinning at him. “It’s kinda funny isn’t it? Most of the school’s sick with… hay fever I think? Like even Kenma has it but I didn’t catch it from him though. So the principal canceled classes for tomorrow and the rest of the week.”

_When I sing this song_

“Well that’s great and everything but you still didn’t need to come all the way here at this time,” Yaku sighed. “Aren’t you tired?”

_There’s love above love and it’s ours_

“I’m the one who’s worried about you,” Lev pouted. “You’re the one who’s still awake, Mori-chan.” His pouting face turned into one of worry and it made Yaku’s heart hurt to see him that way. Despite his playful personality, there were moments when he showed complete and utter seriousness that somehow made Yaku weak in the knees. This expression had an entirely different effect on him though.

_Because I love you too much_

“Hey, I’m alright. It’s just a little stress,” Yaku said, rubbing his eyes and flashing him a reassuring smile. He only hoped that Lev wouldn’t be able to see the dark circles under his eyes.

“Stress isn’t good, Mori-chan! Or else you’ll get even more face wrinkles,” Lev bent down slightly to match his eye-level. Yaku felt a vein in his forehead pulse.

_I love you too much_

“What are you—“

“You need a hug.” And before Yaku could finish his sentence Lev had already enveloped him in his long arms, pulling him into a bear hug. He felt him nuzzle his face into his hair and sigh. “You still smell nice, Mori-chan,” Lev murmured happily.

_I live for your soul_

“Of course… I shower every day,” Yaku mumbled, burying his face in Lev’s shirt. It smelled just like him too. Like sweat and soap and flowers, from the perfume that Alisa seemed to spray on him every morning. Even though Yaku hated being teased about his height, he never really minded it much now. Since he was just tall enough to be able to hear Lev’s heart beating whenever he hugged him. Yaku sighed contentedly. This was what he needed.

_Your heart is my goal_

“Will you be staying the night?” he asked somewhat shyly.

“Yeah I was hoping too,” Lev smiled and rubbed the back of his head. “Alisa told me to and she left before I could say anything else.”

  _There’s love above love and it’s mine ‘cause I love you_

“Let’s go back inside then, it’s cold.” Lev nodded and Yaku took his hand, leading him inside the dorm.

_There’s love above love and it’s yours ‘cause I love you_

“I forgot to bring extra clothes though,” Lev complained. “And your clothes won’t be able to fit me.”

_There’s love above love and it’s ours_

“Don’t worry,” Yaku said, biting his lip. He remembered the sweatshirt he secretly took from Lev and stashed among his clothes.

_If you love me as much_

 “I got you covered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any yakulev shippers here ;)


	27. I'm Yours - BokuAka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto bakes a cake to surprise Akaashi on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artist/Band: Jason Mraz  
> Pairing: Bokuto Koutarou x Akaashi Keiji
> 
> Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the super late update but I've been finishing up my IwaOi fic 'Read between the Lines' and I already posted the first chapter for my new story 'Fast Car' which you can read [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589455). It's the kurotsukki fic that I've been planning to do and I guess I really am doing it so yeah, I hope you guys check it out too since your suggestions basically inspired me to create it.

_Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it_

“There! All done!” Bokuto grinned and took a step back to admire his work in all its glory. The cookbook with a picture of how the cake was supposed to look like lay on the flour-dusted table beside it. In the cookbook, the cake was tall with a perfect cylindrical shape and covered with a neat layer of white frosting. But the cake on the table in front of him was short, even though Bokuto baked two more layers to extra height, and looked more like the Leaning Tower of Pisa than a perfect cylinder. The frosting covering it was blue, Akaashi’s favorite color, and Bokuto hadn’t made enough of it so there were still patches of cake showing underneath the messy icing. On top, the words ‘Happy Birth Keiji’ were written in melted chocolate. ‘Birthday’ ended up being too long to write so Bokuto had to cut it down to ‘Birth.’

_I tried to be chill but you’re so hot that I melted_

“Ughhhh, it still looks terrible,” Bokuto groaned, sinking down to his knees and burying his face in his hands, unable to look at the ‘cake’ any longer. The last four cakes were much worse though. The first had come out burnt to a crisp, the second one didn’t even have any eggs in it, or sugar, the third one was practically inedible, and the fourth, well Bokuto would rather not think about it.

_I fell right through the tracks_

Suddenly, his phone dinged and Bokuto stood up and picked it up from the counter. As soon as he read the message Akaashi sent him that said ‘Be there soon in fifteen minutes, Koutarou,’ his stomach sank. “Why couldn’t you text me sooner Keiji?” he groaned. Not only did Bokuto not have enough ingredients to bake a new cake from scratch, he also didn’t have the time. ‘I better ask Tetsu to order a cake soon,’ he thought as he hurriedly covered the cake with another plate.

_And now I’m trying to get back_

The kitchen was a mess from Bokuto’s ‘baking adventure.’ The table was covered with flour, sugar, and splatters of butter. The kitchen countertop and sink had dirty dishes piled up all over. A few eggs had fallen and broken on the floor along with some cake batter. Even Bokuto was a mess. Gobs of cake batter and blue icing were in his hair and his arms were dusted with flour and icing sugar. He was practically covered in enough ingredients to make a whole new cake.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

Bokuto was just mopping up the floor when he heard the sound of the door open and jingling of keys. “Koutarou? Are you there? We need to go already,” came the sound of Akaashi’s voice.

“Shit!” Bokuto cursed, knowing that it was too late to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

_Open up your plans and damn you’re free_

“Koutarou, is something burning?” The sound of quickened footsteps echoed through the apartment and Akaashi appeared in the doorway, wide-eyed and panicked, before Bokuto could shut the door.

“H-hey, Keiji…” he smiled sheepishly as he stood by the kitchen counter, holding a mop in his hands. Akaashi’s eyes quickly surveyed the state of the kitchen before landing on Bokuto’s.

“What _happened_ here?” he demanded. Bokuto sighed and hung his head.

_Look into your heart and you’ll find love, love, love, love, love_

“I tried to bake something for your birthday…” he mumbled. “Since you baked me a cake for mine…” It was months ago but Bokuto would never forget how tasty it was or how good it looked. It was a plain white cake with chocolate swirled in the batter. It was covered in white buttercream frosting, Oreo cookies, and swirls of whipped cream. When Bokuto ate his first bite, he teared up at how good it tasted.

_Listen to the moment people dance and sing_

Akaashi’s eyes darted to the cake on the table that was covered with a plate. “Is this it?” he pointed.

“Yeah but it looks horrible, Keiji. I’ll ask Tetsu to order a new one and—Hey!” Before Bokuto could react fast enough, Akaashi had rushed forward to the table, pulled the plate towards him, and removed the cover resting on top, beholding the mess of a cake he made. Bokuto cringed when he saw it but kept his eyes on Akaashi, watching out for a reaction of some sort.

_We’re just one big family_

“Is this what you’ve been doing all day?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Bokuto nodded.

“It’s missing ‘Day,’” he said, blinking twice at the cake.

_And it’s our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

“I know. And it’s super flat too. I don’t know why it didn’t rise or anything.”

“Did you forget to put in the baking powder?”

“Yeah…” Bokuto nodded. “Let’s just throw it away. I’ll text Tetsu right now to order a new one. I’m so sorry about this.” He reached for the cake but Akaashi pulled it towards himself.

_Well, open up your mind and see like me_

“You’re not throwing this away,” he said, frowning at Bokuto and walking over to the kitchen counter.

“Then what do we do with it? Burn it?”

“ _No_ ,” Akaashi shook his head and took out a fork. “I’m going to eat it.”

_Open up your plans and damn you’re free_

“No! Keiji you can’t eat that, it’s—“

“Thank you for the food!” And before Bokuto could say anything else, Akaashi cut up a forkful of cake and put it in his mouth.

“Keiji, you’ll get food poisoning!” Bokuto cried.

“T-the flavor’s good,” Keiji said after swallowing. He looked like he was trying not to make a face. “It just doesn’t look that pretty but it tastes good.”

_Look into your heart and find the sky is yours_

“Keiji, you don’t have to pretend to like it. I know it tastes bad and I’m sorry I couldn’t make you a better cake but we could really just buy a new one,” Bokuto begged.

“But will the new cake be baked by you?” Akaashi asked, looking at Bokuto straight in the eye. “Will the new cake be baked by someone who worked on it for pretty much the whole day? Will the new cake be baked by my amazing boyfriend who made the effort to surprise me on my birthday?”

“Keiji…”

_So please don’t, please don’t, please don’t_

“This is the only cake that I will be eating today, Koutarou.” Akaashi ate another forkful of cake, and another, and another. ‘He really is going to eat all of it,’ Bokuto realized, feeling his eyes water as he watched him.

“You better not eat too much though. We still have dinner with Tetsu and Kenma later,” he reminded him.

“Right,” Akaashi nodded and set the cake down on the counter. “We can clean the kitchen together later.”

_There’s no need to complicate_

“By the way,” Bokuto smiled. “You have a bit of frosting on your face.”

“Huh? Where?”

“Here.” Bokuto leaned forward and kissed Akaashi, tugging his body close to him. His lips were sweet and they tasted like cake and frosting so technically, Bokuto wasn’t lying about the frosting on his face.

“Happy Birthday, Keiji. Thanks for eating it,” Bokuto whispered once he finally pulled away.

_‘Cause our time is short_

“Thanks for making it,” Akaashi said, his lips turning up in a smile.

“By the way, your teeth are a bit blue…”

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate_

“You put way too much blue food coloring in the icing.”

“Hey, I have red food coloring. Maybe we could scare Tetsu and Kenma,” Bokuto snickered.      

_I’m yours_

“Maybe not…”


End file.
